A Journal of Survival
by RubyRedPoppies
Summary: A journey in words that follows the footsteps of 28 year old Evelyn. A beloved home by the beach becomes a fading memory, a hope once lost, now sprouts wings, loneliness in a dead world is replaced with new friends. Evelyn fights to survive, to protect her new family, and for love, even if his heart is loyal to another. Eventual Rick/OC rated for future sexual content
1. Entry 1: Introduction

**Entry 1: Introduction**

Hands at ten and two, just as her father had taught her all those years ago. It has been a week and five days since the abandonment of Evelyn's home in Westminster California, a birthplace so near to the beach, the ocean had long since become her backyard. A week and five days, and already, she dearly missed salty sea breeze brushing against her flesh, and the feeling of her freshly waxed surfboard beneath bare feet. The orange faced sun kissing the shoreline goodnight in a soft eruption of pastel hues was an image her mind wouldn't soon forget, yet the decision to flee was automatic. In truth, there was nothing left for the young woman that would cause her to remain, her friends, her family, the life she knew, all dead, and now, she travelled alone over empty roads that would lead her into Atlanta. Perhaps it was a mind distraught and half crazed, or the fear of isolation was to blame, but the hope that her elder brother Ben and his small family had somehow managed to survive the outbreak was one too tempting to ignore.

Soon, the vision of a world shrouded in death outside her moving vehicle became blurred and hazy before olive green eyes. It had started again. Soft features strained as tears welled up involuntarily, and fell in bitter remembrance of her father's death. Damp streams trickled down her sun kissed cheeks, yet no hums of a deep sorrow had escaped, not like yesterday. Evelyn had managed her grief more elegantly today, a sign that her broken state had finally began to mend, or rather, that is what she had told herself. It was a lie of course, but it was a comforting lie that would serve her well for the time being.

As Evelyn journeyed through a once prosperous and pride filled country, her large SUV, her father's former hunting knife, and the radio were her only companions. Her fingers strayed towards the dials to increase the volume of a familiar tune that escaped through the speakers, a personal favorite of hers. The lyrics suggested a more inspiring and carefree mood than her own, and effortlessly coaxed her lips to mimic the words. Since her father's passing, Evelyn held no contact with another conscious mind, and the mix of various songs that entertained her ears in an endless loop had not only maintained a connection with her sanity, but had been her only reminder of what human vocals sounded like. Her voice chimed quietly in her throat as a faint smile slowly blossomed to replace a once saddened expression.

Suddenly, an unexpected sight but a short distance ahead caught her immediate attention. Eyes widened as lips parted slightly in disbelief, her foot quickly touched the break peddle to the floor, and a shrill screech emerged as the vehicle came to an abrupt halt, stopping mere centimeters away from a devastated highway. Metal tangled with twisted metal as a mess of abandoned cars lay scattered about the pavement. Curiously, her sight veered towards the lane across the lush green median, only to discover an identical threat on the opposing side, her route blocked entirely.

"Aw shoot!" she cursed under her breath, "And I was almost certain I'd be in Atlanta before nightfall."

Evelyn's cheeks puffed before an exhaled sigh bore her annoyance to the warm Georgia air, there was no way around it seemed, which forced her to create a path all her own. As both hands swiftly worked to park her enlarged vehicle, Evelyn's petite frame slumped against the seat, a fleeting moment of calm overcame her as her gaze drifted to the countryside beyond the driver's side window. Emerald green mountains covered in a seemingly endless forest lightly caressed the heavens as the sun dipped lower towards the distant horizon, a beauty to behold, yet a daunting reminder that only few hours of daylight remained.

"Well, let's get to work before it gets dark," she audibly encouraged, her voice roused in a soft tone, uttering words only to herself out of sheer habit. The young woman had always been an extrovert with a strong craving for human interaction, even now in her lone company, her mouth still moved to speak.

With the sheathed hunting blade grasped loosely in her fist, Evelyn fastened the weapon to her jeans before she exited the SUV. Arms then stretched skyward within seconds of meeting the fresh air, her muscles loosened, and her once rigid form relaxed. Indeed it was a great relief to be freed from the imprisonment of her own transportation, the hours spent hunched over in the same seated position had been far too many.

"Hello Georgia!" she chirped on a blissful whisper, an acknowledgement for the state that would float towards nonexistent ears as her boots touched the paved road, her first contact with new soil.


	2. Entry 2: Meet

**Entry 2: Meet**

A glare of puzzled features carefully ingested the remote interstate, two long blinks, then three to test the validity of an aged vision, yet the peculiar image that engrossed his being had not faded. Ash grey eyebrows furrowed along a wrinkled forehead as a pair of binoculars lifted to enhance the view beyond what a naked sight could perceive. His crouched position leaned forward as eyes of a pale hue narrowed in on the enlarged vehicle born from the distant Georgia hills.

"Guys, I think we may have some company here," Dale's speech erupted in an awestruck tone, the intent on drawing the attention of his fellow group members had gained success with ease.

"Oh god, please don't tell me….more walkers," Andrea replied, her words tangled in an exaggerated sigh. Fatigued, hungry, and low on rations, the blonde grimaced at the thought of a second encounter after having narrowly escaped a large herd previously that day.

"You know any walkers that drive an SUV?" Dale answered, which provoked an instant discomfort amidst the group as faces twisted in alarm and concern. To share company with one not led by bloodlust was a rare occurrence indeed, yet walkers were simple to handle, their motives, their desires, their actions all predictable, a conscious mind was something of true mystery.

"You serious?" Glenn inquired, swift to fall victim to his laden curiosity, the young male's form readily joined his friend atop the RV. Arms extended to retrieve the binoculars from the elder man, and no sooner were the telescopic lenses set before him did Glenn's gaze befall the newly parked vehicle nearby, "Whoa, he's not kidding," he confirmed.

"How many we got?" Rick questioned, his weary frame yielded a taut and guarded stance as he positioned himself alongside the nose of the RV, a single hand rested at his hip as he examined the mass of cars that plagued the roadway. His actions soon mirrored by Shane and Daryl as all ears remained vigilant for the release of more information.

"Uh…" Glenn uttered, a widened stare eagerly traced the inside of the vehicle in search of multiple figures hidden within, yet he only managed to spot one. "Just one!" he revealed, his vocals roused to a near shout as a continued watch carefully studied the outsider's movement. A car door flew open, and the figure of a slender young woman stepped outside the safety of her metal carriage, and into the iridescent glow of the setting sun, "It-it's a girl…" Glenn stated in a surprised, almost questioning tone. As her arms lifted heaven bound in an innocent stretch, it was then that Glenn noticed a staggering detail, "She's armed!" he announced, a serious expression overwhelmed his features in seconds as his voice reflected the same, "And she's headed right for us!"

"Better make sure she ain't a threat then if she'll be gettin' close to our group," Shane proposed, his gruff vocals aired loudly amongst the rest as the former officer drew nearer to his best friend.

It was only moments ago that Rick and Daryl had returned from their hunt for the missing twelve year old girl Sophia, their search unsuccessful, which left the man exhausted and overwhelmed with ill sentiments of failure and defeat, Carol's plea to him, the tears she shed over her daughter's absence only intensified that bitterness in him. Rick was hardly in any decent frame of mind to deal with another potentially hazardous situation, and feared he may act unreasonably if their company soured his mood any further, yet he knew it was in their best interest to approach her first, if only to gain the upper hand.

Rick gave a single nod in approval, the strong desire to protect his loved ones reigned over all else. After instructing Lori to seek shelter inside the RV with their son, he ordered the rest to take cover as well. Some joined their leader's wife inside the oversized vehicle, while others crouched down behind the abandoned cars strewn out along the highway. Multiple sets of eyes followed Rick's form, blunt weapons clenched tightly in bare fists as a once faintly sprouted curiosity flourished into a tickling nerve too potent to drown. Rick's gaze met with the rugged male on his opposing side, a muted signal cast towards him to verify his readiness, causing Daryl to raise his crossbow.

Though she tread but a short distance away, the exchange over Evelyn's sudden appearance had failed to reach her, their varied pitches and differing tones perished along the cool breeze. The echo of dark leather boots creating a rhythmic discord with each step was perhaps the only sound to befall the female's ears, a cruel reminder of her lonely state on a forsaken earth. With a gas container in hand, and both her father's hunting blade and a loaded pistol within reach, Evelyn wandered leisurely down the paved route. By now, the young woman recognized that a serene environment only served as a guise, peace never lasted, at least not in this ugly new world.

A faint sigh of displeasure fled from parted pink lips as a single hand strayed upward to tousle the gentle waves of her dirty blonde hair. There were far more cars than she cared to deal with, yet a clever mind sketched a potential escape through the wreckage.

The first vehicle was cast aside with ease. As slender fingers gripped the handle, the door was swung ajar with force, and as Evelyn released the breaks, her hands tightly clutched the steering wheel from the exterior of the metal body. With a grunt, a struggle, and a quick sprint, the car soon veered off towards the grassy divider. That was one. Olive green eyes then set upon a newer model that lay ahead, and the well-manicured condition held the potential of engine oil to nourish her SUV with. Once Evelyn had approached the face of the car, finger curled upward to blindly explore the undercarriage of the hood, until her smooth fingertips located the tab that would release it.

With arms stretched high above her head, Evelyn propped open the heavy sheet of metal that would expose the nude engine. As her hands busied themselves with an allotted task, there came a sudden movement nearby that captured her immediate attention, a movement too graceful, too agile for the dead. Evelyn's spine straightened, her head tilted to the side as she swiftly encountered a man in a dirt and blood soaked shirt. His hand raised slightly as he approached to establish he meant her no harm, his footwork slow and cautious as eyes of a brilliant blue fixed firmly on her petite figure.

"Excuse me, miss," Rick spoke, his tone low and calm, and the southern drawl that lay thick in his polite words suggested him a Georgia native.

The idea that he could end her life and take her possessions as his own had not once crossed her mind. Fear and anxiety were vastly overshadowed by far more optimistic sentiments, and this dark haired man, though she knew not his name, was the first human contact she had in what felt like an eternity. The relief that embraced her and the hope that overwhelmed her small frame caused a large smile to dance across her lips. He was alive, and she was no longer alone, and she'd be damned for feeling anything less.

"H-hello," Evelyn greeted in a friendly tone, her sweet voice elevated towards unknown ears.

As her small stammer slipped through unwittingly, a small chuckle was quick to follow. The first time she conversed with another, and already, she felt she made a fool of herself.

"Sorry I…I hardly expected to meet someone else here," she said gently, the same smile playing along the corner of her mouth as eyebrows furrowed in light embarrassment.

A hardened blue gaze peered at the young blonde, head cocked as he studied her warily. Rick had confronted others along the way, a gun often pointed in his face with threats ventilated and bodies trembled with dread, yet this was something different, something new, and hardly the brand of salutation he anticipated. Rick's once strained features softened, tensions began to fade as he realized her relaxed posture bore no evidence of intimidation, and the fingers that graced the silver metal of his revolver drifted.


	3. Entry 3: Help

**Entry 3: Help**

"What are you doin' out here?" Rick questioned, head cocked tenuously as dark eyebrows lifted in curiosity.

"Oh you know, pillaging, moving cars out of the way so I can get through," Evelyn replied, casual tenors enveloped her words as the reason for her placement slipped through with ease, the open nature of the blonde permitted her to speak willfully.

With olive green eyes loyal to the new presence before her, only the sudden movement of another nearby would tempt her gaze astray. A shift in focus revealed two armed men on either side of their comrade, huddled between cars in the distance, their faces unfamiliar and free of amicable expressions. Calloused fingers tightly encased preferred weapons, a rifle and a crossbow, both aimed directly at Evelyn's small frame. Her delicate features alive with surprise, Evelyn's chin lifted to the anonymous, blue eyed man once more.

"I-I'm not bothering you and your friends with my work…am I?" she questioned, her tone burdened with concern. In her effort to set aside the vehicles that littered the highway, Evelyn feared the unintentional commotion had inadvertently disturbed others.

"Not at all," Rick assured, "Excuse me if I'm askin' too much, but are you alone?" he then asked, keen to learn more about his latest company.

"I am," she confirmed.

"You ain't from around here are you?" Rick assumed as the manner in which her tongue expelled her words was unique to a vast majority of Georgia residents within his hometown.

"That obvious huh? Um, yeah, I'm actually from California," she informed, a faint chuckle escaped along an exhaled breath.

Silent and inert, the existence of the other group members veiled behind solid metal frames had easily gone unnoticed. Their ears remained open to every vowel exchanged as features twisted in wonder. The young woman's sweet voice had since become distinct in conversation, yet her replies and Rick's interrogation only sprouted further questions amidst the others. Andrea was the first to reveal herself. Her headstrong spirit failed to gain satisfaction in a restrained speech as her laden curiosity coaxed her out of hiding. Her spine uncurled as she moved through the overgrown blades of grass, feet stilled atop the pavement a short distance away as she bore a dominant posture with arms crossed firmly over her chest.

"You drove here from California, by yourself?" Andrea wondered, a response emerged soon after with a nod and a soft utter of confirmation. The thought of the younger blonde roaming a diseased earth alone with no support brought a strain of sympathy to Andrea's face.

"Where ya headed?" Rick inquired, his voice quick to recapture the young woman's attention.

"Atlanta, I'm searching for my older brother," Evelyn replied.

"Atlanta?" Shane mocked with a sarcastic smile, eyebrows furrowed against his forehead, "We just came from there not too long ago, and sorry to say this to ya girl, but that's a bad idea, place is infested with walkers, ain't nothin' but a death trap, and you, by yourself, won't last a minute!"

"I'm with Shane on this one, that ain't a smart idea," T-Dog agreed as he mirrored Andrea's movement to no longer masked his form behind unclaimed vehicles.

As another unknown face stepped forward to heed warning to Evelyn's ears, the final hope for a lonesome survival slipped helplessly through trembling fingers, life drained from her sun kissed cheeks. Evelyn was hardly naïve to the devastation the outbreak ushered in, Atlanta was not the safe haven advertised, but to have all her worries, all her fears exposed as truth came as a bitter shock. The poor condition of one amidst the rest was perhaps the only thing to stir a disconcerted mind. As Evelyn's vision shifted to the man of a darker complexion, his distorted posture, the sweat that pooled, and the struggle to inhale led her to assume a tragedy had sunk fangs into the ill fated man.

"What happened to you?" Evelyn questioned T-dog, concern over his appearance lay thick in her speech, "Was he bit?" her volume lowered as her attention sought Rick.

"Ain't none a yer business," Daryl fired with a sharp glare from behind the metallic wings of his elevated crossbow.

"I-I'm sorry," Evelyn apologized softly.

"He was injured, got cut tryin' to escape a herd of walkers that passed earlier," Rick informed promptly, the rise in his voice nearly severed Evelyn's apology as he deemed her remorse unnecessary. With conversation far smoother than anticipated, Rick figured he could grant one answer for all those she readily surrendered.

"Oh that's awful! Well, I could take a look him, if you don't mind that is," Evelyn volunteered willingly, her offer automatic and without thought, yet Rick only reacted to an unexpected proposition with a curious stare through lightly squinted eyes, " I'm a trained E.R. nurse, or at least I used to be before all this. I have a decent sized medical pack with extra supplies in the trunk of my SUV. Since I only have myself to care for, it's barely been used."

"You'd do that for us?" Rick asked, a hint of disbelief in his southern tone.

"Of course! I've dedicated my life to helping strangers, minus a hospital setting this is really no different, and if I can prevent someone from turning into one of those things, then I'd consider that a good day," she replied, confidence fled her mouth as her stance reflected a similar appeal.

"Well we appreciate the help," Rick expressed.

"I'm Evelyn, Evelyn Reeves," she introduced as a friendly smile spread across pink lips, with a hospitable ground now lain between them, she felt it only natural to provide her birth given name.

"Rick Grimes," he said, following her introduction with the release of his own name as a faint grin appeared along the edge of his lips.

With a quick glance over his sturdy shoulder, Rick's blue eyes met T-Dog, an exchange of nods inspired the former officer to tread the path of trust, and welcome the outsider's offer with gratitude. As Evelyn backtracked towards her enlarged vehicle, Rick trailed close behind, and though he had planted faith in her, caution still loomed and governed his instincts. As Rick accompanied the petite female along the paved route, Shane's heated vocals stirred in protest.

"You can't be serious Rick! Man we don't know this girl!" he argued, an arm outstretched to his side in outward disapproval.

"We do now," Rick opposed before himself and Evelyn vanished behind the mass of abandoned cars.

"Man I don't even care right now. At this rate I ain't gonna last much longer, I say we get all the help we can get," T-Dog replied to Shane's dispute, with a scoff Shane raised a hand to vigorously push through his dark curls in frustration.

Long shadows chased their keepers as the lofty mountainside began to devour the lazily falling sun. A vigorous movement over cluttered streets was akin to her steadfast march through winding halls, she could almost smell the distinct aroma of the emergency room at her nostrils. Though no hospital stood within view for miles, her virtues remained unscathed, and to be reunited with an ambition she once thought to be forever lost was exhilarating. As the opened trunk lifted to greet the cool air, slender fingers reached inside, and wrapped tightly around the thick strap of her medical bag. Metal collided with metal in a subtle slam as the trunk was forced downward to a close, and Rick was met with the bold crimson letters of a California license plate bolted to the ebony hide. There was truth in her words, and Rick gained relief in that. Though her accent had differed from his own, a careful glance would easily predict her as the newcomer she truly was, her bronzed skin, free flowing waves of sun bleached hair, and the tangle of puka shells, and turquoise bracelets that adorned her wrist were all evidence of a seaside native.

With her gathered essentials underarm, Evelyn approached T-Dog with a warm greeting, a genuine smile surfaced as she learned his nickname of preference. Rick recommended the motor home's interior as a suitable workspace for the young blonde without a second thought, no doubt had crossed him, the RV would provide comfort for both and the fixed surface area required for precision. The appearance of a fresh face to those protected inside the oversized transportation earned Evelyn bewildered stares, albeit perplexed, Dale welcomed the female with an offered seat at the modest dining table.

"What's going on?" Lori inquired in a stern whisper as she pulled her husband aside.

"She's a nurse," Rick stated, a simple explanation uttered beneath a dwindled breath, yet it was all that needed to be said.

Relief replaced the puzzled expression etched firmly across Lori's face as understanding for her husband's decision flourished. An individual with medical training and one kind enough to help was a blessing after luck had seemingly abandoned them. As many cast aside morality in a near extinct society, a generous heart was a rare find indeed.

"Oh, a plastic bag…nice," Evelyn sarcastically remarked once she realized her patient's current dressing was a crudely tapped material used to carry groceries.

"I'm afraid we had to make due with whatever was lying around," Dale commented.

Evelyn sympathized with their shortage, yet the absence of sanitation and proper health care was enough to make the young woman cringe with disgust. Slowly, carefully, Evelyn removed the clear tape, and then peeled back the crinkled plastic, a rapid yet gentle tug necessary as the misused plastic had merged with the healing wound.

"A deep laceration to the inner forearm, and a pretty lengthy one at that," Evelyn versed as she closely inspected the man's injury, "Hopefully there's no nerve or tissue damage, the good news is this is a fairly straightforward cut, no jagged edges, no exposed bone. How long have you had this now?"

"'Bout four hours," T-Dog replied.

"Redness and swelling is present, though only minor, and there seems to be a faint odor, my guess is an infection has set in. I can clean the wound for you, but if the infection has already spread to your bloodstream and lymph nodes then I'm afraid I can only help so much," with an arm outstretched across the table, Evelyn lightly pressed a hand to T-Dog's forehead, palms and fingers flattened against his dark toned skin, "A slight fever, I'm going to guess under 101 degrees, I have some Ibuprofen to help with that, but you'll need some antibiotics to fight the infection, and I'm really sorry, I'm all out."

A sigh of frustration slipped through a slim crack between her lips as Evelyn worried her assistance would only go so far, without the proper medication the man's life remained in jeopardy, a notion that troubled her greatly, yet there was nothing more she could do beyond what was already promised. As Evelyn unzipped the ample medical pack beside her, the orange light of the twilight sun caressed the steel tools and supplies buried within. A pair of latex gloves was adorned first, eager to start her allotted task, nimble fingers cleansed the affected area with an alcohol drenched cotton ball. With a small cigarette lighter clenched firmly in her palm, a flick of her thumb beckoned a miniature flame, and the tip of a thin metal needle became swallowed by the swaying yellow and ruby heat.

"I'm afraid I don't have any local anesthetic either, so I'm apologizing in advance because this will be quite painful," Evelyn informed as she carefully thread a surgical string through the tiny eyehole the newly sterilized needle.

"I ain't complainin' over a helpin' hand," T-Dog replied.

"Excuse me, um, Evelyn was it? How long have you been a nurse for?" Lori questioned as she approached the other female.

"I worked in the E.R. for over five years before, well, that was forced to end," Evelyn answered softly, her tone faltered as she neared the edge of her sentence, mourning for the death of a once favored lifestyle still lingered.

A deep groan pushed past T-Dog's tightly bound lips as his features winced in pain, teeth grit and nearly broke through the tender surface of his lower lip as the reoccurring stab of a hot needle pierced through the sensitive skin of his vulnerable wound. Evelyn offered a word of apology as smooth fingertips prudently yet swiftly weaved the threaded steel in and out in a rhythmic motion, her arm graced the air above with each swoop. Silence escorted concentration as the former nurse worked to close the enlarged cut, the separated flesh gradually came together, and once the injury was fully stitched, Evelyn gently rubbed a medicinal ointment overtop the slightly raised area.

"And that is that!" she announced, her vocals arose in triumph as she secured a soft square of gauze in place with medical grade tape.


	4. Entry 4: Merger

**Entry 4: Merger**

One by one, steel instruments were lifted from the scanty tabletop, and gently confined to the protection of a polyester home. An informal proposal now fulfilled, olive green eyes rose to meet her patient, and though he bore a fatigued and visibly sore exterior, a weak smile of appreciation entertained the corner of his lips.

"Thank you, truly, I am grateful," said T-Dog.

"It was nothing, I'm happy to help," the former nurse chimed, a small smile soon blossomed to expose white teeth.

As both hands retrieved the medical bag lain across a tattered seat, Evelyn stood up from her fixed position, and in few steps, exited the oversized motor home. The refreshing twilight breeze was the first to greet her as she fled the stale holding that caged the presence of far too many bodies. Lungs deeply inhaled the pure air as her vision hurriedly sought an enlarged vehicle beyond the lifeless interstate, though a return to her familiar was suddenly hindered.

"We can't thank you enough, really. We are so grateful, and if there's anything we can do in return, we'll certainly do what we can," Lori offered as she approached.

"Oh, you're welcome. If you wouldn't mind helping me move some cars aside so I can be on my way, it would be much appreciated," Evelyn replied.

"Hold on, don't tell me you still plan on going to Atlanta? Not after what Shane told you!" Andrea quickly pursued the young female, disbelief governed her movement as her voice roused in protest.

"Well, what do you want? My family, my friends, everyone I know is dead, I'm all alone with no other place to go and no one to turn to but my brother and my sister-in-law in Atlanta," she stated, perhaps a plea of insanity, yet a lonely existence would adhere to a last hope.

"I'm sorry to say this, but your brother is probably dead, we barely made it out of there alive, to go in there now would be suicide," Dale argued as he stepped beyond the shelter of his RV, his volunteered opinion readily amplified a fast erupting dispute.

"Yeah, you're probably right," Evelyn confirmed.

"And yet you'll still go?" Dale questioned as a bewildered expression crossed his face.

"That's a bad idea, I mean a really bad idea," Glenn added, the modest tenor in his words barely exceeded those who surrounded.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that," Rick calmly objected.

There was much on the man's mind, too much, and to immerse himself in a stranger's affairs was a path Rick preferred to abstain from, yet guilt ripened, and soon another burden beset his already stressed shoulders. He refused to repay compassion with certain death.

"I'm sorry but there's no safe zone in Atlanta. I can't say whether or not yer brother is alive, and I'm sorry 'bout that, but you are, you've survived this long, come this far, don't risk that," Rick stated, but his plea would only fall on deaf and stubborn ears.

"So, you're not going to help me then?" she assumed, her gaze averted as soft features strained, "Alright well, I can handle clearing the road on my own."

When conversation ceased to fill the unsettled air, Evelyn turned away from new acquaintances, and every step taken removed her presence from perplexed stares. A minor gap between bodies soon grew to an enlarged chasm until the many vehicles lain across the dead highway swallowed her petite figure whole. A rushed pace carried her towards a place she knew best as a sigh relieved from parted lips, anxiety of a seemingly inevitable loneliness danced bitterly on her tongue.

"Rick we have to do something," Lori urged her husband.

"Lori's right, we can't just let her go off like that, not by herself," Andrea agreed.

"We could point her in the direction of Fort Benning instead," Rick suggested.

"She's out lookin' for her brother, whether he's dead or not, blood is blood, she ain't gonna be stopped so easily. I've been there myself," Daryl claimed, his tone low and rasp.

"So uh, this might be crazy, but we just lost Jacqui a few days ago, and our group is a lot smaller now than it used to be, maybe it wouldn't hurt to let someone new in," Glenn proposed.

"We barely have enough food for ourselves as it is, we can't afford to feed someone we don't even know," Shane argued.

"How can you be so heartless?" Lori questioned as her words roused in anger.

"Hey, I'm just tryin' to keep an eye out for everyone else, the safety of our own comes first," Shane backfired.

"She _can_ help us find more, and she has some things we are currently lacking," Glenn retorted.

"She's a nurse, she has professional medical training. She's already proved her worth!" Lori further contested.

Overwhelmed and fatigued, the former officer retreated to silence, a single hand strayed upward and dragged along the length of his brow as his weary mind attempted to gather jumbled thoughts. Evelyn had greeted him with a smile and a kind gesture, a blessing for himself and his group, yet had she encountered others who lacked any moral conduct, she would be taken advantage of with ease. Death would surely become her, or worse.

"She'll come with us," Rick announced, his decision to grant her an honest chance awarded him several nods of consent.

Weathered boots echoed rhythmically along the desolate road as the shrill melodies of nocturnal summer insects eagerly welcomed the ever darkening skies. As Rick drew near, curious blue eyes noticed the trunk of Evelyn's vehicle ajar, and the young female he sought had preoccupied herself with a meager task of organizing what little possessions she had left. Arms then stretched far above her head to tug at a fabric tongue, and as the trunk came downward, a third hand touched the pitch black hide, palm flat and fingers spread to help the metal frame come together with a subtle slam. Eyes widened at the unexpected sight as a gasp filled her lungs with more oxygen than needed. She wasn't alone. Her chin instantly tilted skyward, and her vision encompassed a figure she recognized.

"Oh, Mr. Grimes, I wasn't expecting you," she breathed, startled by his sudden reappearance, "I apologize for what I said, and what I did too. I didn't mean to be so rude, I guess I've just been on edge lately."

"It's alright, I know the feelin'. Oh and, don't worry 'bout the formalities, just call me Rick," he said.

"Ok Rick. So uh, did you need something?" Evelyn questioned as intuition suggested an unresolved matter had brought him to her.

"Yeah actually, I'm here with a proposition for you," he informed.

"Oh? Well do tell," she expressed eagerly.

"I know you're set on findin' yer family, and I get it, I went through that myself not too long ago. It ain't easy to give that up, but if you'd be willin' to, then maybe you could consider joinin' us instead?" Rick offered, a gentle tone alight in his speech.

"A-are you serious?" dumbstruck, her mouth fired off before any thought was allowed in, "Yes, yes I will! Thank you, thank you so much! I promise not to cause any trouble, and I will do anything I can to help," Evelyn stated, as if to further secure her position in the group.

"Well I'm glad to hear it. Welcome to our group Evelyn," Rick replied with a small grin.

Evelyn's vow was automatic, and fled her lips without a second thought, and though the desire to reunite with her elder brother burned bright, her will to survive shined even brighter. Surely she would deem herself a fool to decline his lifesaving offer. Evelyn knew she would always wonder about Ben and his wife Alice, but she was confident she chose the right path. No longer would she be isolated in a world she failed to recognize. Eager to return, Evelyn and the man she now called "leader" roamed the highway side by side, their movement in sync with one another.

"Mind if I ask ya somethin'? You see a lil' girl round here? Twelve years old, short brown hair, carryin' a doll with her," Rick wondered.

"No, sorry I haven't. You're the first person I've seen since I left California. Why, is there someone missing?" Evelyn replied as a question of her own surfaced.

"Yeah, name's Sophia, she went missin' in the woods earlier today," Rick told her.

"That's awful. I'll help you look for her," Evelyn offered.

"We'd appreciate that. I planned on settin' up a search party tomorrow," Rick said, a fleeting moment of silence succeeded before Rick's southern vocals stirred again to encourage small talk, "You been by yourself since this all happened?" he wondered.

"No, I was with my father before I came here. He uh, he didn't make it," Evelyn replied, a hushed tone exited her tightened throat as she spoke of her father, a pieced together heart continued to grieve over his loss.

"I'm sorry," Rick said lowly in remorse.

"It's fine, I'm slowly coming to terms with it," she assured with a faint smile pressed against her tightly bound lips, if only to disrupt the sorrow that clouded the air between them.

As Evelyn rejoined the others, she no longer bore the title of an outsider, but a member. With words of a formal introduction mutually aired, relief befell the blonde to finally have names put to faces. As the dusk permitted only a short lapse of time before the heavens overflowed with serene silver stars, Rick instructed the removal of cars to clear a route along the abandoned interstate. With the given task swiftly completed, Evelyn relocated her SUV alongside their own, a symbol of two separate worlds merging into one. As darkness triumphed, a controlled flame was set ablaze by the rugged man she learned to be Daryl, and the hot headed male known as Shane. A small meal was shared between all, and Evelyn contributed with her own supplies as much as she could, her new purpose in life, and one she aimed to uphold. Though a hardened leather seat served as a mattress within her own vehicle, an internal smile graced the surface of a slowly mending heart. Evelyn slept soundly that night, a peaceful slumber gone uninterrupted for the first time in weeks.


	5. Entry 5: Search

**Entry 5: Search**

She could see it so clearly when eyes were shut tight, and hear it as if she were mere inches away. The vast green and blue sea echoed in a peaceful symphony as the tide flooded in, and then timidly retreated. She could almost feel the frigid water at her naked feet, burying aqua painted toes beneath beige colored sand. The perfect mixture of seaweed and brine created a scent unforgotten that drifted along the refreshing breeze. The salt that plagued the air clung desperately to her bronzed skin and teased the tip of her tongue with a pungent flavor. Fond memories of an esteemed coastline home and a life that once was had since become vivid dreams.

As the climbing sun shined brightly over the distant ridgeline, the anticipated birth of a new day and a new beginning had emerged, yet the early hours that accompanied the dawn came and went whilst an extroverted spirit preserved her slumber. A fresh day's youth soon matured to mid-morning, and only the abrupt slam of a car door nearby would cause olive green eyes to burst open. Evelyn sluggishly roused from her make shift bed, both arms supported a tired frame before a heap of blankets was pushed aside and fingers laced together in an outward stretch. Her jaw unhinged momentarily in an exaggerated yawn as a single hand combed through the unkempt mess of wavy blonde locks. Lashes fluttered frequently in a fight to stay awake as an arm reached back to retrieve a granola bar and an unopened water bottle. A meager breakfast, but a meal nonetheless. Undergarments and clothing were then replaced with fresher pieces, though nothing was truly clean any longer, not when detergent was a luxury and washing machines were a near fabled technology. As Evelyn exited the safety of her vehicle, the blaring sunlight forced eyes to squint harshly as a hand raised to her brow for shade.

"Good morning Evelyn," a voice unexpectedly called, yet the distinct and modest tone was still her unfamiliar.

Evelyn swiftly cocked her head in the direction where words of greeting were aired, a vigilant gaze then befell the young Korean by the name of Glenn, a meek smile upturned a single corner his lips as his features bore a coy yet forthcoming expression.

"Good morning Glenn," Evelyn responded with a cheerful smile.

"The group is gathering together for the search party for Sophia, and I just wanted to make sure you were included," Glenn informed.

"That's really sweet, thank you for letting me know," Evelyn replied as pink lips continued to wear the same smile.

"If you have any weapons, might wanna bring them with you," Glenn then suggested.

"Oh, right," Evelyn murmured in realization as a survivalist's mindset was reawakened.

Protection was always a necessity in a hostile new world where one's skills and merit were often tested, and upon Glenn's mention, Evelyn reopened the door of her SUV without hesitation. A single hand graced the interior to gather her preferred weapons, a loaded handgun, her father's former hunting knife, and a crowbar. After entangling the pistol's barrel in her rear belt loop, the sheathed blade was then fastened to her hip while the crowbar hung loosely in her grip.

"Whoa, that's a nice pistol," Glenn commented, dark eyes caught in a blatant stare at her silver firearm.

"Thanks, I found it during my road trip, though I don't really use it that much. Can't say I'm all that experienced with guns, the silent attacks are more my style anyway," Evelyn replied.

"Yeah, how did that go anyway? I mean with you being by yourself and all?" Glenn questioned curiously.

"Lots of pit stops, lots of trials, and lots of errors! Let's just say you learn at a speed you never thought possible for the sake of staying alive. One time I got stuck at a gas station for over 40 hours before I managed to steal enough gas and food to get me through to the next state," Evelyn told him as she openly shared an experience from the road.

"That's pretty intense," Glenn remarked.

"Yeah well, what should be a near two day drive across the country took me a week and five days, if that tells you anything. Those empty shells are damn near everywhere," Evelyn stated.

"Did you say empty shells? Is that what you call them?" Glenn asked.

"Yeah, you know, they're like shells of their former selves, they're just empty, the person they once were is no longer there. What do you call them?" Evelyn informed as a question of her own surfaced.

"Walkers, we call them walkers," Glenn stated.

"Walkers….that seems more fitting," Evelyn pondered, the decision to adopt their term nearly automatic.

"So are you really alright with this? I mean giving up searching for your brother and all," Glenn wondered.

"Well, of course I'll always wonder if Ben and Alice managed to survive or not, but I can recognize a good thing when I see it. I was just desperate, not stupid. Or at least I try not to be," Evelyn replied, which earned her a faint chuckle and a nod of agreement in response.

"Sleep well?" Andrea question as Evelyn and Glenn quietly merged into the semicircle of gathered members.

"Yeah, you?" Evelyn questioned.

"Not in a while now," Andrea replied grimly, and though the details of the poor woman's matters were unknown, sympathy beset the young woman's face.

"Everybody takes a weapon," Rick announced as a sleeve of melee weapons was unfurled, and the contents offered to those in assembly.

Andrea's features twisted with grimace as a pale blue gaze examined the presented instruments, her dissatisfaction made clear once her stubborn tongue readily opposed, yet her yearning for a gun only gained Shane's backfire in return. His loud broadcast of the group's rule that only himself, Rick, and Daryl were permitted the use of firearms caused slender fingers wrap tightly around her own defense, and though a bit hesitant, Evelyn removed the partially concealed pistol that rested along the curve of her lower back.

"Sorry, I wasn't aware," Evelyn stated in innocence as she forfeited her handgun in an outstretched arm. With the gun removed from the female's hand, Rick gave a small nod of thanks for her compliance.

"The idea is to take the creek up, 'bout 5 miles, turn 'round, come back down the other side," Daryl informed, his southern drawl thick in his speech.

"Stay quiet, stay sharp," Rick instructed.

A momentary breakaway ensued as each individual went about their own way to gather supplies needed, yet all remained within sight of each other, a safety tactic aired during their meeting. As Evelyn marched towards her vehicle, gentle green eyes remained alert, adhering to the set guidelines that may not only save her life, but the lives of others. As her fingertips caressed a familiar metal body, the trunk was swiftly forced ajar, and Evelyn transferred a small portion of her medical kit to an empty backpack, along with a few snacks, some rope, a fire starter, and miscellaneous tools, though multiple water bottles occupied the majority.

As Evelyn rejoined the others gathered around the enlarged motorhome, a bitter exchange roused between Andrea and Dale. A quarrel over whose hands should carry Andrea's gun soon escalated to her sister's passing, and her dismay for an existence forced to continue, despite her readiness to breathe her last in the CDC explosion. Once empathy flooded a tender heart to its brim, Evelyn fixed her attention on T-Dog, if only to distract from the neighboring struggle. T-Dog's plan to remain with Dale was surely one she wouldn't argue. A quick examination revealed his temperature had risen since the previous evening, and the infection was beginning to spread. Evelyn feared he may not survive if they couldn't find the necessary antibiotics soon. The young nurse removed the blood flecked bandage with a gentle tug, and then cleansed the area before carefully dressing it once more.

"Stay safe," Evelyn told him in a softened tone.

"Yeah, you too," T-Dog replied.

Rich shades of emerald green fast replaced an artificial environment, and an organic, earthy aroma stifled the stench of death, rust, and concentrated oil. In few steps, all traces of the iron and concrete graveyard vanished behind stout trees and uneven terrain. With his skills as a tracker and the wooded area his familiar, Daryl led the group, while the mother of the missing child, Carol, walked ahead of Evelyn, with Glenn acting as her shadow. A dirt trail carved into the thick underbrush was followed as the group marched deeper into the forest. Voices remained muted to avoid drawing unwanted attention in case walkers stumbled about aimlessly nearby. The dried leaves that crunched beneath wandering feet and the penetrating hum of seasonal insects were the only sounds to exist in the dense humid air. Although the trees that stretched high overhead supplied a sun dappled shade, the high temperatures of the mid-summer season was blistering, and Evelyn could already feel sweat begin to form.

As watchful eyes sighted a constructed tent close by, movement slowed to quiet their step as all veered towards the seemingly uninhibited campsite. With instincts and caution intensified, Rick momentarily dropped to bent knees, a single hand raised to command absolute silence amongst his people. Evelyn's petite form lowered close to the earth as bare hands tightly gripped a blood stained crowbar held close to her chest.

"She could be in there," Rick suggested lowly.

"Could be a whole bunch a things in there," Daryl quietly remarked.

Another silent gesture instructed the others to stay behind as the more experienced of the group approached the tent. Bodies huddled close, and feet stilled along the tall grass as curious stares intently watched Daryl advance with a knife held high in his dirt covered hand. As he neared the entrance, Daryl cautiously surveyed the exterior, though his inspection overturned nothing. When a different plan was conceived, Rick's voice beckoned Carol, and the elder female rushed to Rick's side with the others quick to follow.

"Sophia, sweetie, are you in there? Sophia, it's mommy," Carol called gently, a distraught tone coated her words.

When Carol's voice yielded no answer, Daryl unzipped the tent. Rick and Shane gathered beside their tracker, and as Daryl pushed aside the thin fabric door, a putrid stench of death and rotting flesh instantly flooded into the clean air. The three unfortunate enough to be near the small shelter's opening were instantly overwhelmed by the intensity of a concentrated, rancid odor, causing nauseated coughs and numerous repulsed gags. Daryl lifted an arm to cover his nose, the stench of his own grime laden flesh far better than what dwelled within, and entered the tent to further examine the contents, only to reappear moments later after several voices had called his name in anticipation.

"Ain't her," Daryl said as he exited the small shelter.

"What's in there?" Andrea questioned.

"Some guy, opted out," Daryl informed.

Suddenly, there came a sound, loud, abrupt, and without warning. A split second of silence, and then it happened again. Ding. Dong. Ding. Dong. It was a large bell, she was certain of it, a church bell to be exact. The metal tongue once again struck the solid interior of its foundation, a ring that repeated rhythmically in an alto hum. Perplexed expressions that housed widened stares were exchanged from one to the next in disbelief for what their ears had perceived. The high volume suggested the base of the instrument to be nearby, and as the former officer's arm swiftly extended to point in a direction right of them, his worn boots lifted from the ground with his followers swift to mirror his action. A heart rate increased to a rapid pulse, and sweat trickled down her forehead as more began to pool at her brow. As Evelyn sprinted through the wooded terrain, her fellow members on all sides, and the world that flashed before olive green eyes became nothing but a blur, a smudge of earthly green, brown and blue. Though her breathing grew labored, Evelyn pushed herself to keep up and not fall behind, she refused to stop, refused to slow, she wouldn't be a burden on these people, not when their search was so close to nearing its end.

Though the clangs of sanctity hadn't yet faded from attentive ears, confusion set in on which direction to go. A steadfast pace slowed as the group reached the crest of a hill, and speculations began to flow freely. Perhaps Sophia had rung the bell herself, or there were others who had found her and were kind enough to provide shelter, perhaps the bell was rung to alert her people she was safe. Hope wasn't dead, at least not.

"Please, let this be a sign." Evelyn internally begged.

Though the girl's youthful face was one Evelyn had never met, her faintly chapped lips uttered an unheard wish, a prayer that Sophia was unharmed, and this sudden occurrence would lead them to her.


	6. Entry 6: Prayer

**Entry 6: Prayer**

Running. It was all Evelyn ever seemed to do. A once hastened life spent bustling through infirmary halls was replaced with the prompt desertion of a treasured home state and all she held dear. Like a frightened little rabbit, fleeing for survival was all she knew. Of course, the rabbit was accustomed to such a lifestyle, but years of carefree living suddenly ripped from an unsuspecting grasp left Evelyn unable to boast comfort with a cowardice existence. Now, Evelyn was running again.

The clamor of church bells ended prematurely, which left survivors reliant on an ear led guide to wander blindly through a seemingly endless forest. When a long awaited break amidst the hundreds of lanky trees finally appeared, a tranquil graveyard came into view as figures brushed passed low lying branches. As alert stares located a church built at the base of a humble elevation, there came a painful realization born from Shane's lips that the modest building bore no steeple, and no steeple meant no bell, yet few were willing to accept his reasoning. At the expense of logic and veracity, when hope began to perish, desperate hands would stubbornly grasp even tighter.

A loyal flock followed their leader as he rushed towards the church across the overgrown knoll, and when scarlet doors were opened wide, the echo of a harsh creak effortlessly won the attention of the lifeless figures sealed inside. As the pale and decaying forms of three walkers ambled towards their new company, open mouthed and eager to taste living flesh, Rick, Daryl and Shane entered the structure dedicated to the lord. With a silent slay intended, Rick split the head of a walker with a machete, a single arm strained to continue his assault while Shane plunged a blade deep through the eye of another. Quiet footwork allowed Daryl to sneak up onto the last, a faint noise released from wavering lips to gain his victim's attention before he bludgeoned the creature's face with a razor edged tool. With her shorter stature once again her personal demon, Evelyn was forced onto tiptoes, though she was only permitted an obscured glimpse of the interior.

With the threat removed, the others gradually flooded inward as Sophia's name was called on a desperate shout. A sudden noise cut through the muggy Georgia air and seized the immediate attention of all neighboring ears, the repeated bell clang that had expired moments before reawakened to sing once more. Coaxed to flee the building with ease, the group began to urgently inspect the outside, and fixed to an external wall Glenn and Daryl found it, a preset alarm wired to a speaker. With the metal case forcefully hurled open, Glenn forever silenced the misleading chime as Daryl clarified the situation, his southern tongue expelling his blatant annoyance

"I'm going to go back in for a bit," Carol quietly stated, her subdued vocals revealed her anguish as her feet carried her back towards the church.

With their efforts spent and what little hope remained now dead at their feet, the former cop and his son trailed Carol inside while others roamed the tombstone embellished clearing. Fatigued and soured by ill sentiments, Andrea dropped to a seated position on the ground, her back against the church foundation with the false bell above her. Though she approached without invitation, Evelyn joined the elder blonde's side, legs crossed beneath her as she settled atop the lush grass.

"So um, I know you don't know me but…I'm really sorry about your sister. I just lost my father too, almost two weeks ago now," Evelyn said gently, empathy reflected in her quiet tone.

"Sucks huh?" Andrea stated as her head turned to acknowledge her company.

With both her arms lain across bent knees, Andrea's gaze lifted heaven bound as a deep sigh broke past her lips. A light rose colored sky hailed a mature afternoon hour, and the amount of time consumed by the search overturned nothing on Sophia's whereabouts. Another fruitless hunt, another day wasted.

"So, how did you manage to overcome your loss? I mean, you seem to be holding yourself together pretty well," Andrea wondered as she connected with the young female with whom she shared a common ground.

"Don't be fooled, I've only recently come to accept my father's death without constantly breaking down. The pain in losing him will always be there, but staying alive will keep his memory alive too, and my father, he helped raise me, he watched me grow, spoiled me, supported me, I had a great life because of him, to throw that all away now seems like such a waste," Evelyn said and though a faint smile teased a single corner of her lips, there laid sorrow in her green eyes.

"I think I get what you're saying," Andrea said with a nod.

Evelyn's lips parted, yet the words that wished to pass were deterred by familiar voices nearby. With their focus swiftly enticed by a heated discussion cast in hushed tones, the two women overheard Shane state his imminent leave from the group, which provoked an irritated response from Lori. Though she had sensed a slight strain among the rest, Evelyn never guessed the issues that existed to be as tense as they were. The group Evelyn had joined was a fractured one, a reality that beckoned anxiety. As Lori marched up the church staircase, both Andrea and Evelyn rose to their feet and neared the building edge, and as Shane's dark eyes swept the immediate area, his distraught gaze soon befell his unexpected company. The disbelief alight in their features informed Shane that the two had eavesdropped on a private conversation.

"I heard nothing," Evelyn abruptly claimed, an obvious lie, yet she had promised Rick she wouldn't cause trouble and held no desire shatter that vow, nor did she wish to touch bare fingertips to an already boiled over pot.

With eyes averted, Evelyn withdrew from Shane and Andrea's view as she hurried to seek refuge within the holy structure, and though she attempted to enter unheard, an aged wood floor wailed with every step. Evelyn lingered near the entrance, her petite figure supported by the closest pew as an olive colored stare remained fixed on the large crucifix placed in front of the altar. At the Lord's elegantly carved feet stood Carol, eyes cast upward to study the face of Jesus Christ as quiet pleas for mercy on her missing child escaped quivering lips. Sympathy for the older woman twisted Evelyn's features as Carol walked the aisle towards open doors, Lori and Carl not far behind.

"You comin'?" Rick asked as his feet stilled alongside his newest member, his head angled curiously in her direction.

"Y-yeah, I um…I just need a minute," Evelyn replied softly.

Rick gave a single nod of understanding, then granted the young woman the momentary solitude she desired. With all others absent from the interior, a humbled stance gradually carried Evelyn towards the crucifix, her gaze never drifted from the face of God's beloved son.

"So um, we both know I've never been the religious sort, so I'm not expecting a whole lot, but I know that you've allowed me to survive this long for a reason, and I don't know if running into these people was fate, if you guided me to them, or if you had planned it from the very beginning, but please, all I want is a chance, a chance to prove myself to them, to be worth….worth something. Maybe I don't deserve your mercy Lord, I know that I've screwed up a lot in the past, please don't let me screw this up too, please don't take this from me. I know in my heart that Ben and Alice are dead, and everything else I've ever known was taken from me. This group is all I have now, without them I'll have nothing," Evelyn quietly begged as she realized the last hope that brought her to Atlanta was no longer alive, yet the audible confirmation came much harder than anticipated.

"I failed myself already, and maybe the guilt I carry for causing my father's death is my punishment to bear, but my father willfully gave his life so that I can live on, please don't let me fail him too," as her lips stilled and the room filled with silence, Evelyn wiped clean the tears that stained her sun kissed cheeks.

Scarlet doors shut tight behind her as Evelyn stepped into the iridescent glow of the orange sun, the sight of those at rest gathered beneath a large neighboring tree drew her forward without hesitation, though the figures of Shane and Rick who stood apart from the rest soon peaked her interest. With their vocals tangled in an unheard dialogue, Evelyn was left to speculate their exchange concentrated on a plan to follow an unsuccessful search. Doubt occupied Shane's mind, but Rick refused to bend, Sophia's disappearance was his fault, which instilled a guilt he couldn't comfortably live with.

"Ya'll gotta follow the creek bed back, Daryl, you're in charge. Me an' Rick, we just gonna hang back, search this area 'bout another hour or so," Shane informed as he approached.

"Splittin' us up, ya sure?" Daryl speculated.

"Yeah," Shane replied.

"I wanna stay too, I'm her friend," Carl stated as he stepped forward.

"Just be careful, ok," Lori said as she joined her son's side, a decision made where Rick had grown solemn at his son's request.

"I'll stay also," Evelyn added as the begged opportunity from a higher being had seemingly unveiled before her, and despite sore feet, her willingness to endure succeeded.

"You sure ya got it in ya?" Shane wondered as curiosity perked his southern drawl, he was certain the energy and will in all was running near empty.

"Yes, I'm fine," Evelyn assured.

"Alright," Rick agreed, with Evelyn's presence still fresh, there was little known about her, but much to learn, and Rick wondered if she harbored other capabilities beyond her medically skilled hands that would be of significant use to group. An understanding of his member's personal strengths and weaknesses, knowing where to place her and how well she faired against walkers was essential to his leadership role.

"Well then, with so many lookin' after Carl, I'm sure he'll be in good hands," Lori stated as a confident smile graced her lips, which earned her a promising nod from Evelyn in return.

Gestures of a temporary farewell were exchanged as the survivors divided into two lesser crowds, some embraced, some gave a lingering glance, while others avoided contact and parting words completely. As the setting sun inched closer towards the horizon, the larger group trudged through the quiet graveyard, until one by one all traces of their existence vanished amongst emerald leaves and thick trunks of the condensed wooded terrain.

"Gimme a minute?" Rick requested as a brief moment of desired privacy briskly drove him towards the church.

"Come on," Shane softly encouraged as he guided Evelyn and Carl to the foot of the small building, a hand lifted to rustle through Carl's dark hair.

With the odd trio seated atop the bottom step, a moment of rest allowed Evelyn the chance to rehydrate as the brim of a newly opened water bottle was brought to pursed lips. In a patient wait for their absent leader, Evelyn traced the delicate splendor of a clear pastel sky, yet it was merely a forced stare. Too anxious to confront Shane after her discovered yet unintended eavesdropping, an unsettled air forged tension and an awkward silence between all three. The sudden clunk of weathered boots steered all eyes over their shoulders, and hunched figures slowly gained height as Rick approached to once again join his minimized company.

"Say everything you needed to?" Evelyn asked softly with a hand rested along the delicate curve of her hip, certain that he had prayed at the carved feet of Jesus Christ, or in the very least, aired his grievances. The expression that burdened his face as he fled the holy structure was one she easily recognized, it was an expression she had worn on her own face.

"Yeah," Rick answered lowly in slight hesitation and a heavy nod.

A large gathering of slender trees soon replaced a field of evenly placed headstones as Rick, Shane, Evelyn, and Carl retreated into the forest once more, focused and alert, the small group cautiously explored an area not yet traveled. As the four continued their search for Sophia, Carl's sight drifted to the young woman in their company, and once Evelyn spotted curious eyes anchored to her, a friendly smile blossomed across pink lips. Eager for attention and adult acknowledgment, her silent yet warm invitation was one the youth wouldn't soon decline. Carl then slowed his pace until the short distance between them reduced, and his small frame walked beside hers.

"Hey, Evelyn?" Carl called in a near timid vocal.

"What's up?" she answered, a friendly tenor lightened her greeting as she bore a kind smile.

"You're from California right?" Carl asked.

"I am," she answered.

"So, I guess that's why you're so tan, right?" the boy remarked.

"What do you know about California?" Evelyn questioned as a lighthearted laugh escaped under an exhaled breath. Evelyn always felt a special draw towards children, they were purest form of the human being, innocent, straight to the point, and often brutally honest, yet always seemed to shine brightly with curiosity and an eagerness to learn more.

"Uh, not much, only what I've seen on tv and movies mostly. There's a lot of beaches right? A lot of people go surfing….have you ever been surfing?" he wondered.

The child's laden curiosity caused another soft laugh to slip through, "My whole life," she answered.

"Whoa, really? So if we ever find a beach, you'll teach me, right?" Carl asked eagerly.

"I promise!" Evelyn insisted, which quickly won her a gesture of delight from her young company.

"So, have you ever seen a shark in the ocean while you were out surfing?" he then asked.

"Nope, I've only seen them in aquariums, though I have had a few patients come into the E.R. with shark bites, and I'll be honest, it's nothing pretty! The first time I ever treated a patient attacked by a shark, I fainted," Evelyn told him, her past experience floated towards attentive ears as their simple, yet engaging conversation settled the extrovert into her personal, most comfortable element.

"What? Come on, you're joking right?" Carl speculated as eyebrows furrowed in disbelief.

As Carl amused the once still air with question after question for their newest member, a partial smile was coaxed to the former officer's face as he listened in on the innocent exchange, it was rare for his son to find entertainment in another, not when so many worried over rations and survival. Suddenly, a loud crack of snapped branches caused voices to perish and movement to cease as they anticipated their presence was no longer secluded. Muscles stiffened as the noise of shattered underbrush repeated, an intent gaze scanned the condensed forestry that lay ahead as coarse auburn fur instantly captured Rick's attention. It was a buck with large velvet antlers, which daintily roamed the forest bed, a lowered head allowed lips to flutter along the earth below in search of an evening meal.

As the large animal wandered into a clearing, Shane elevated his rifle, yet Rick gently discouraged his friend. Focus shifted to Carl as he crept closer to the deer, an innocent grin enlightened his features as an arm outstretched to greet the woodland native, yet before his fingertips could touch to an auburn haired coat, there came an abrupt and unexpected sound that cut through the summer air. It was a sound Evelyn easily recognized, the sharp echo of gunfire. A hand lifted to firmly grasp her mouth, her jaw dropped open as a cry of horror threatened to escape. Helpless to stop a speeding bullet, helpless to do anything but watch as both the deer and Carl fell to the ground below, the deer dead on contact and the child unconscious before he landed.

"No, no, no, NOOOO!" a shout escaped Rick's lips repeatedly as he rushed towards his fallen son.

She didn't wish to believe it were real, she almost didn't. It was a nightmare, it had to be, yet Rick's plea to reverse what had occurred only confirmed it, the sweet young son of her leader had been shot, a bullet pierced his chest as his spilt blood stained the earth around him.


	7. Entry 7: Blood

**Entry 7: Blood**

Long before her mind could arbitrate a thought, Evelyn's feet lifted from the earth, and a surrounding world melted to a distorted blur. Rick had reached his son seconds before her, and as she dropped her knees to the dirt beside Carl, olive green eyes frantically searched where lead ammunition punctured tender skin. No exit wound meant the bullet remained, yet luck had graciously spared vital organs. Fingers pressed firmly to the child's neck for a pulse as a devoted gaze anticipated a taken breath, and though instincts gained from a past career piloted her movement, panic caught up with her, and caused busy hands to tremble as hushed profanity repeated beneath her tongue.

"Is he alive?" Rick wondered, alarm in his words.

"Um, I-I think so," Evelyn replied, her vocals subdued by anxiety.

Fingers strayed to grasp the soft material that clothed her as arms extended skyward to remove her outer top, leaving behind a basic camisole. Rick hoisted his unconscious son from the ground as his medically educated survivor wrapped her sacrificed shirt tightly around Carl's injured abdomen.

"This should help slow the bleeding until we can get him to safety," Evelyn said as she secured a strong knot at the bullet's entrance for recurrent pressure.

"You'll help him…you'll help him right?" Rick asked repeatedly.

"I-I'll do whatever I can…" she stated as a faint stutter burdened her speech.

Evelyn was a nurse, not a surgeon or physician, and though she bore witness to surgical procedures and bullet removal in the past, her lack of experience, proper tools, equipment, and medication submerged the female into waters far above her head. A typically poised outlook was eclipsed by fear and doubt, which slowly seeped through the cracks of her fractured bearing. Without more experienced hands to help guide and support her, Evelyn knew Carl's young life could not be saved.

"I'm sorry, I didn't see him there!" claimed a heavyset man in a frantic tone, a shotgun gripped tight in his hands, yet his words of apology and pleas of innocence fell on deaf ears as Shane marched towards him with vulgarity and threats of death roaring from his mouth. "There's a farm not too far from here, Hershel, he can help yer boy!" the grey bearded man then shouted.

"SHOW US WHERE NOW!" Rick demanded.

A promised sanctuary drove the reduced group to closely trail the anonymous gunman through the forest, and as trees dissolved to an open field abundant with amber colored crop, their guide grew fatigued and rapidly fell behind those he intended to lead. Despite the unknown man's collapse in physical agony, Rick and Evelyn refused to slow, with the limp child bleeding in his father's arms, time was a harsh element not in their favor.

"Move shithead, let's go!" Shane commanded as he roughly jerked the man's arm.

"HOW FAR?" Rick yelled as blue eyes cast a swift glanced over his shoulder.

"That way, talk to Hershel, he'll help yer boy," the man shouted between heavy breaths.

In Shane's struggle to drag their overweight guide to his feet, their small flock severed as Rick and Evelyn continued forward, their weary figures forced to wade through tall golden stalks. The crest of a prosperous hill birthed wooden fence posts and a large white farmhouse in the distance where the foothold of an elevation embraced emerald pastures. As Rick and Evelyn drew near, multiple figures their unfamiliar flooded onto an anterior porch.

"Was he bit?" an elder man questioned.

"Shot by your man, he said to find Hershel, that you? Help him, help him please!" Rick begged as he neared the porch.

Enveloped by hysterics, the mental strings still linked to her sanity encouraged Evelyn to gain control of her emotions as she and Rick rushed inward. Hershel's voice roused to supply instructions to the others, and the necessary tools, medication, and extra towels were swiftly gathered as he navigated to a spare bedroom on the main level with Evelyn and Rick close behind.

"I-I'm an emergency room nurse, is there anything I can do?" Evelyn questioned anxiously.

"Remove that cloth, take a pillow case, fold it, and put pressure on the wound," Hershel instructed after Rick carefully laid his son on the bed.

"Is…is he alive?" Rick quietly asked in a daze.

Blood stained fingers worked swiftly to unravel the tightly bound knot, and as the saturated shirt was stripped away, a clean fabric was promptly substituted. As Evelyn shifted weight into her slender arms to help slow the bleeding, a brunette named Maggie entered the room and planted a box of medical essentials at the edge of the bed. With the tips of a stethoscope buried deep in his ears, Hershel gently settled the instrumental diaphragm on Carl's chest.

"I've got a faint heartbeat," Hershel confirmed, "Your names?" he then questioned, his tone calm yet dominant.

"Evelyn," she quickly stated.

"R-Rick, I'm, I'm Rick," he stammered as shock overwhelmed the leader.

"Evelyn, Rick, we are gonna do everything we can ok? But we're gonna need some room…Evelyn, you stay here, we may need you," Hershel stated as aged eyes lifted to Rick.

"Ta-take care of him," Rick softly pleaded his acquainted as a desperate stare cast towards her.

"I will," Evelyn assured, her olive colored gaze momentarily strayed to meet his.

As Rick reluctantly fled the cramped room, a brusque shout arose in a tone he recognized, and a neighboring window revealed Shane and the heavyset man, whose name was revealed as Otis, fast approaching the farmhouse. Rick immediately exited the home to extend his grief to his oldest friend.

"Evelyn, you mentioned you worked in the emergency room, that right? You ever treat anyone with a gunshot wound before?" Hershel wondered as his southern drawl traced his words.

"Yes, a few times," she replied.

"Then I trust you'll know what needs to be done," Hershel said gently.

"Oh, s-sir I'm unfamiliar with bullet removal, I've only ever witnessed it being done," Evelyn stated, her vocals near panicked in fear of a misunderstanding.

"That's alright, just do what ya can and I'll handle the rest. Now, lemme find out what we're dealin' with," he said.

Once Evelyn's hands withdrew from the boy, elder fingers lightly examined Carl's swollen abdomen as an intent and skillful gaze studied the wounded area. As Maggie readied an IV bag overhead, multiple footsteps echoed loudly throughout the enclosed residence, a notion of Rick's return with Shane and Otis at his heels.

"You know his blood type?" Hershel asked Rick.

"A positive, same as mine," Rick informed.

"That's fortunate, don't wander off, I'm gonna need ya," Hershel instructed, "What happened?" he then asked.

"Uh, I-I was trackin' a buck, bullet went clean through," Otis answered as his rugged features reflected his bewilderment.

"Well that deer slowed the bullet down, which saved his life, but it did not go through clean, it broke up into pieces, and I'm countin' six," Hershel informed.

Teeth bore down on her bottom lip to deter the sound of her disconcert as Hershel aired his findings, the news was far from good. Shocked and helpless, Rick's already unsteady core crumbled, and sympathy for her leader strained Evelyn's delicate features. Uncertain of how to react, the young blonde remained silent in fear that her composure may falter as well.

"My wife doesn't know, my wife doesn't know," Rick repeated lowly as a hand lifted to cradle his brow.

A reassuring hand gripped his dear friend's shoulder as Shane and Rick hesitantly parted from the confined room at Hershel's request. With the shallowest fragment but a few inches below the surface, Hershel presumed the boy's unconscious state would allow for a swift removal. As the aged man audibly rehearsed each step, Evelyn gathered her dirty blonde locks to secure a tight bun at the nape of her neck. With latex gloves pulled down over her hands and wrists, Evelyn pinched a gauged cannula needle between her cloaked fingertips, and with blood forced to linger after a tourniquet was applied above Carl's elbow, the young nurse located a sturdy vein near his wrist. In one smooth motion, she carefully pierced his flesh, gaining success on her first attempt, and then imprisoned the threaded tube with clear tape as the intravenous fluids began to flow freely. Intent stares watched as Hershel's acquired a pair of surgical tweezers, and began to hunt for the broken piece. Evelyn's fingers kept a firm grip on Carl's wrist to make certain his blood pressure remained at a constant level, yet as the metal implement coarsely sieved through damaged flesh and soft tissue, his blood pressure gained height, and the sharp pain drove Carl to wake sooner than predicted.

"Evelyn, hold him down," Hershel firmly ordered.

At his word, the female swiftly draped both arms across the boy to restrain him, stillness was essential for Hershel to gain success.

"It's alright Carl, Mr. Greene is trying to help!" Evelyn soothed, yet his struggle only intensified, and soon proved too much for the small female to handle alone.

"He's losin' blood! Maggie, get Rick, we need him," Hershel ordered.

Without hesitation, Maggie immediately opened the door, "Rick! He needs blood," she called.

Rick and Shane promptly rushed towards the adjacent room, no fleeting moment could be spared, and as the former officers pushed through the doorframe, Patricia readied a fresh needle while Shane rushed to Evelyn's side, his arms rested against Carl's chest to aid the blonde in his restraint as his once muted vocals strengthened and begged for his father.

"STOP, YOU'RE KILLING HIM!" Rick hollered once his son's cries proved too much for the man to handle.

"Rick, do you want him to live?" Hershel retorted loudly.

There was fear in the boy's eyes, and as Shane's familiar tone sought to calm the frantic child, another unbearable moment passed until silence suddenly befell the small room. It was an abrupt, unexpected, and near terrifying stillness. Forced to stand so Patricia may extract the blood needed from his arm, Rick could only peer over his shoulder in worry.

"He just passed out," Hershel assured as his blood smeared tweezers reemerged with a tiny piece of the shattered bullet clutched between the ends, "One down," he said with a sigh as the fragment dropped into a dish.

With the first piece successfully removed, Evelyn covered the open wound with medical gauze, and despite the ordeal he had undergone, the female was able to confirm Carl's blood pressure as stable. A deep exhale slipped past Evelyn's lips as she peeled back the gloves from her hands, all that effort yielded just one fragment, and though she felt a weight lift from her petite shoulders, a substantial encumbrance loomed. The hours that lay in wait would be long and unpredictable.

"Lori needs to know what's goin' on, I need to go find her, I need to bring her back," Rick insisted.

"I can't let you do that," Hershel calmly argued.

"She's his mother, her son's lyin' here shot," Rick snapped.

"And he's goin' to need more blood," Hershel stated.

Frustration coaxed Rick to his feet, though the blood taken left him weak. His movement slowed, and his once strong posture grew unstable as he retreated to the next room, Shane was quick to follow, not simply to lend his friend support, but to abide by Hershel's request and make certain he didn't attempt to flee in the event his son required more blood.

"He'll be alright for now. What are his vitals?" Hershel questioned.

"Temperature is normal, heart rate is a bit low, though within a safe range, but his blood pressure has dropped…" Evelyn stated quietly after a quick analysis.

"Internal bleedin' is the culprit for that one, he's gonna need surgery if there's any hope of him pullin' through. If there's any change call me, I'll be right outside this door," Hershel said.

Hands clasped together beneath her chin as a slow nod vowed a silent agreement, a confidence in his new support allowed Hershel to rise to his feet in departure, the door quietly shut behind him as the elder man entrusted the inert youth in Evelyn's care. An alert gaze lowered to Carl as she studied his relaxed, near peaceful appearance for any sudden change. She wanted to save him, more than anything. Shoulders stiffened and her head perked as the faint sound of vocals roused from beyond the dividing wall.

"Well, he's outta danger for the moment, but I need to remove those remaining fragments, that one was the shallowest one, the rest are deeper. There's more, his pressure's droppin', which means there's internal bleedin'. I'll have to open him up, find the nicked vessel, and stitch it. To even try this, I'll have to put him under, but if I do, he won't be able to breathe on his own," Hershel informed.

"What'll we do?" Rick questioned firmly.

"You'll need a respirator, what else?" Otis stated as he stepped forward, ready to right his wrong.

Hershel audibly listed the supplies mandatory for the procedure, and though the odds of a young life being saved would increase, Hershel promised he could only try, yet nothing more. It was an unfortunate truth, but Evelyn knew that severe injuries seldom illustrated a guarantee for the future. Through muffled speeches Evelyn overheard the mention of a nearby school that beheld the medical necessities, yet the place was overcome with walkers. Shane volunteered his skill and capability to gather the necessary supplies, which only provoked an argument until Otis agreed to be his help. With a new arrangement crafted, footsteps echoed throughout an old home to immediately begin preparations. As silence befell the stale air, Evelyn leaned over, fingertips delicately grasped the soft cotton of a blanket laid at the foot of the bed, and drew it upward to envelop Carl's lower body.

"You'll get through this Carl, I swear," she stated, a promise made to both Carl and herself.


	8. Entry 8: Hope

**Entry 8: Hope**

White shell and turquoise bracelets that decorated a slim wrist offered mild entertainment to weary green eyes as an all too familiar, unwelcome silence choked the surrounding air. As overworked hands collapsed between bent knees, the subtle echo of a nearing presence lured Evelyn's attention towards the vacant doorway, and the unmet image of their unconscious son instilled shock within the distraught mother's guise. Driven by maternal instincts, Lori rushed to her child's side and laid atop the mattress beside him as a tearful whisper left wavering lips.

"You'll be ok, we'll make you ok," Lori uttered to unresponsive ears as she reached for her husband's comforting touch, which settled along the curve of her hip.

As the aged farmer returned to the crowded bedroom, Evelyn's mention of low blood pressure urged for yet another transfusion. Rick readily complied, and as translucent tubes bore a deep ruby red, the gift of blood helped sustain the young life. As he firmly clutched the fresh puncture in his forearm, a struggle to stand led his concerned wife to slow his eager pace, and though Rick assured only two unitl were taken, his weak vocals and near lifeless appearance suggested the man had given far more than an undernourished body could handle. As the orange sun graced the horizon in a surge of warm pastel hues, a waning daylight stirred ill sentiments. Unwilling to relax as needed, the former officer roused from his seated position, yet an unstable posture begged for a crutch, and as his wife's lean shoulder provided the necessary support, the couple fled the enclosed area. A tense dialogue soon emerged from within a neighboring room as Lori confronted the elder man in a desperate cry to ease the storm of her anxiety, but when Hershel failed to promise her son's survival, Lori sought out the next pair of medically skilled hands.

"Evelyn, you're a nurse right, you've worked in the E.R. that's what you said, isn't it?" Lori inquired sternly as the words flooded from her mouth, the stance of a proud woman set to crumble.

"Yes, I have," Evelyn confirmed.

"And have you treated patients before with gunshot wounds?" Lori questioned.

"I have helped patients through recovery, but I've never performed a bullet removal myself, much less bullet fragments, I've only witnessed it being done," Evelyn replied softly.

"A-alright, so…so you can help guide Hershel during the procedure right? You can help him out," Lori assumed in an effort to gain self-comfort.

"I will do whatever I can. Whatever is in my power to help, I will," Evelyn stated lowly, positive her words were hardly the relief Lori craved, yet it was all she could provide.

A deep nod followed a mutter of appreciation as large dark eyes averted in her withdraw, the stress that plagued the mother's face was too arduous to ignore, yet she had insisted on fishing for a guarantee she wouldn't obtain. Alone once more with her unconscious patient, a quiet air filled the room, yet a fleeting moment of peace soon perished as the subtle clamor of approaching footsteps caused exhausted eyes to flutter open, and a slumped posture grew rigid upon Hershel's arrival. His elder figure loyally shadowed by Rick and Lori, and interests over the boy's vital signs encouraged the young nurse to press a thumb along a wilted wrist. The shallow breaths taken and an abdomen ripe with loose blood were a source for alarm, and as Evelyn gave the news of a once again reduced blood pressure, Hershel touched the diaphragm of a stethoscope to Carl's chest while a blood pressure pump encircled his upper arm to obtain a more accurate reading.

"Just as Evelyn said, his pressure's droppin' again, we can't wait much longer," Hershel warned as his gaze lifted to the troubled parents.

"Take whatever you need, and then I'm gonna go," Rick eagerly stated as he extended an arm towards the aged man.

"Go? Go where?" Lori wondered as a puzzled expression twisted her features.

"They're only five miles away, they shoulda been long back by now, somethin's gone wrong," Rick fired impatiently.

"Rick, I'm sorry, but you can barely stand on your own, too much blood has been taken, it wouldn't be wise or safe for you to go out there alone," Evelyn voiced softly.

Valiant as his intentions were, they held no value if weakened hands were powerless to contribute, and in his current state, Rick lacked the strength to make it passed the porch stairs, yet stubborn blue eyes remained blinded by an unbreakable desire to protect his son and best friend, and any words of reason only inspired further conflict. Angered, scared, and frustrated, Lori's voice soon entangled in the clash, and the shattered woman earned her husband's vow to stay once she confessed her inability to handle the condition of their son alone. She needed his support and so did their child.

An ebony night sky dense with glistening stars blanketed the diseased earth as summer insects sang sweet melodies across an open field. The sun had slipped away hours ago, and as Rick bowed his head in obvious worry, Lori assured her husband Shane would return. A rekindled faith in Rick pulled fond memories from his lips, a brief narration from the past which boasted Shane's dexterity and capabilities, if only to bridle his own unsettled nerves. Carl would recover, and Rick refused to entertain anything less. As Evelyn retreated to a nearby room to allow the parents some privacy, her fingernails tapped lightly against the wooden arm of the chair she occupied, a thoughtless act derived of boredom, until the sound of tires slithering along the dirt driveway effortlessly coaxed her attention towards the entry door, her chin lifting from the cradle of her palm. Metal collided with metal as the abrupt slam of vehicle doors followed the slumber of a motor, sluggish footwork resonated against the front porch as voices exchanged a brief greeting with Maggie. Olive colored eyes immediately widened, there laid familiarity in those tones, and as two male forms invaded the Greene home, her suspicions were confirmed.

"Glenn, T-Dog?" Evelyn questioned as surprise flashed across her delicate features.

"Evelyn, hey, I hope you don't mind but we drove your SUV here, after what happened, we kinda figured that whatever medical stuff you have could be put to good use," said Glenn.

"That's fine, actually, I'm glad you did," Evelyn replied.

"So uh, how is everyone?" Glenn wondered, which only earned him a subtle shake of her head in response.

A curious gaze then drifted to T-Dog, who stood behind his lead, a fleece jacket draped over his broad shoulders as sweat drenched his forehead and clothing. He was far worse than when they parted during the late morning hours, though updates of a medication discovered by Daryl brought relief to Evelyn's ears. He had finally received the essential antibiotics, and though awkward as it was, the pills prescribed to treat the venereal disease of another had surely saved his life.

"Afraid yer handiwork was damaged though, will need some fixin'," T-Dog informed in a painful wince.

"No problem, I'll see if Mr. Greene has thicker sutures so they don't rupture this time," Evelyn said.

"I'd appreciate it," T-Dog replied, a weak smile emerged for a brief moment before he and Glenn headed towards the crowded bedroom.

With familiar faces disappeared from view, Evelyn forced aside the front door, the dull light of the silver moon her only savior amid a looming darkness as she rushed towards her SUV. The trunk lifted to caress the black heavens, and slender fingers ventured inward to twirl around the thick strap of her medical bag, yet a prolonged exposure to the crisp night air caused bare shoulders to shiver. A mere camisole was all that clothed her after an outer layer was surrendered to an open wound, and as another top was pulled from the interior, a quick tug dressed her sun kissed shoulders once more. A metal frame became whole again as the trunk of her enlarged vehicle was brought downward, and with an ample pack held close underarm, Evelyn sought refuge inside their newfound sanctuary. As she stepped through the front door, Lori brushed passed, a brisk pace carried her to the porch with Rick close to follow.

"Time's runnin' out Evelyn, if Shane and Otis don't return soon we're gonna have to operate without, so prepare yerself," Hershel informed as he approached, the reason for the couple's sudden leave made clear.

"Y-yes Mr. Greene," Evelyn stammered, her gentle voice quivered at the farmer's words as worry began to sprout. She was hardly prepared to operate without the proper tools, and feared the young life would slip away through her slender fingers.

"And don't worry 'bout yer friend, I have Patricia takin' care of him, for now, just focus on the boy," Hershel instructed.

"Alright," Evelyn quietly agreed.

Shane and Otis had been absent for far too long, and as her mind taunted her with an ill fate sinking fangs into the two, the curious echo of a faint cough awoke Evelyn from her daze. As she approached the bedroom, her vocals elevated to beckon the elder man to the bedside, and the rasp sound of another cough quickly drew in Rick and Lori. Dropping to her knees alongside her son, a hand lifted to lovingly stroke Carl's dark locks as confusion and the sting of his injury were aired, yet they were vastly overshadowed by memories of the animal that captured his attention before the roar of gunfire penetrated the still air. With enthusiasm thick in his tone, Carl expressed to his mother how beautiful the deer was, and how he had gotten within inches of touching its auburn fur, she should have been there, she should have seen it. Beauty still existed, despite how ugly the world had grown. Suddenly, a young voice withered as Carl's body fell lifeless, and seconds later a seizure took hold as his entire frame shook violently.

"Don't hold him down," Hershel advised as all figures immediately backed away.

"You can't stop it?" Lori questioned in fright.

"He just hasta go through it," Hershel replied solemnly, "His brain isn't gettin' enough blood, he needs another transfusion," Hershel told them as calloused fingers lightly examined the child once his frail body had calmed.

"Ok I'm ready," Rick stated in a weak tone.

"If I take any more outta ya, yer body could shut down and go into a comma or cardiac arrest," Hershel warned.

"Take some from me," Evelyn offered without hesitation, "I'm O positive, and type A's can safely receive blood from a donor with O positive blood."

"While that's true, I'm afraid I can't allow that. I'm gonna need ya to be alert for this upcomin' procedure, and with the size and weight you are, an entire unit would leave you too lethargic to help when I need ya the most," Hershel gently argued.

"Then at least take half," she insisted.

"Alright," Hershel conceded with a subtle nod.

With her arm extended and tender flesh exposed, Hershel prepared a fresh needle, and then pierced a sturdy vein of his persistent young aide. The flow of blood was forced to an abrupt end before the attached bag could fully bloat.

"That medical bag of yours will certainly come in handy. If ya don't mind, I'd like to take a quick look through," Hershel requested as a small square of gauze veiled the break in her skin.

"Not at all. Feel free to take whatever you need," Evelyn answered.

"This procedure is gonna take place sooner than expected, while I gather together the supplies needed I'm gonna have to ask ya to draw Rick's blood for me," Hershel explained.

"Sure," Evelyn complied.

As the young nurse settled close to her leader, Rick outstretched a single arm, and with an unused needle pinched between her fingertips, light touches walked the surface of his inner forearm until a major vein was found, his features tensed as the metal tip intruded.

"Excuse me a minute..." Lori mumbled as she isolated herself from the small room, her presence gone before her husband could oppose.

"Sorry about this…" Evelyn apologized softly as a ruby tinted liquid began to fill an empty bag, her empathy unearthed from their anguish.

"Not yer fault," Rick assured.

As eyes of a pastel blue studied the resting child that lay near, the grim confession aired from his wife's mouth continued to plague his troubled mind. Lori had spoke in near jealousy of a deceased group member who would no longer endure the pain of hunger, fright, or despair, and perhaps an end to a short, cruel life was a gift, perhaps their son would be better off. Rick refused to believe a single word, and readily argued her plight as he stubbornly adhered to hope, yet his attempt to reason with Lori had only caused the man to reconsider his own standpoint.

"Ya think this is worth it? Savin' Carl I mean. He manages to survive, but then what? He hasta live in a world like this?" Rick uttered as a hand lifted to scratch along his tired brow, his grievances voiced openly to the new face within his group.

"Every chance is always worth it, and when you begged me to save your son, I knew you wanted him to live, despite how cruel this world has become. Giving up is easy, but it's not our only choice," Evelyn replied as her words danced lightly on a gentle breath.

"So you still got hope then?" Rick wondered, head cocked curiously in her direction. He needed to hear that hope had survived in another.

"In my career, hope is all I know, it has always kept me afloat…honestly, I'm too afraid of what will happen if I allow myself to sink. Maybe it's foolish, but I keep thinking that somehow we will make the best of this, like we can still come out on top," Evelyn admitted as an olive gaze rose to meet Rick's blue.

"No, it ain't foolish, not at all. If it is, suppose that makes us both blind fools," he remarked with a faint chuckle, "But considering the future, you worried 'bout that at all?" he then questioned.

"I am, I mean, who knows what's in store for us right? Death could be right around the next corner and we'd never see it coming. It's a scary thought, but if I just gave up death will be the only guarantee. If we keep pushing forward then we at least stand a chance," Evelyn said.

"And every chance is worth it...right," Rick acknowledged her previous statement with a small nod.

"Right, besides, I told you I'll do whatever I can to help, and I have every intention of keeping that promise," Evelyn replied as her speech chimed with confidence.

A stiff posture soon reclined, hardened features gradually dissolved, and a modest smirk grew to a benevolent smile as a shared gaze lingered a moment longer. To see her leader finally relax and gain confidence in her words brought a warm smile to Evelyn's pink lips with ease, yet their visual contact was forced to end as her vision lowered, and prudent hands brushed Rick's arm once more. With the bag inflated midway, the stream of blood cut short as the young nurse carefully removed the needle from her donor's arm.

"Thank you, for everything yer doin'," said Rick, his appreciation laced with his southern tone.

" That means a lot..." Evelyn replied, her vocals remained coy as a faint smile entertained her features, even in troubled times, joy had found her through a small expression of gratitude.

As her petite figure gained height from a seated position, Evelyn set both fluid bags atop the bed, yet as her focus drifted back towards Rick, eyebrows furrowed in alarm. He never slowed it seemed, and the excess loss of blood left him a ghostly pale, and drained of his energy. In his attempt to stand, Rick lost his bearing, his stance faltered, and a wooden arm fast became a lifeline as a desperate grasp prevented him from collapsing.

"Hey, you should stay seated a bit longer, just take it easy, ok?" Evelyn suggested as both hands reached upward to guide Rick to a nearby chair. Too weak to argue, Rick effortlessly obeyed as his figure dropped to a reclined state.

"This should buy us more time, but we can't wait for Otis and yer friend much longer," Hershel remarked upon his entry, his southern tongue carried a serious tone as he emptied each bag of newly drawn blood into Carl's veins. Lori had returned to her husband's side shortly, tears of her suffering soiled her cheeks as she nestled her head against Rick's knee to mask her face from the unkind world.

"I'm going to get some fresh air," Evelyn informed.

"Don't go wanderin' too far," Hershel called as she hurried into the neighboring room.

As Evelyn neared the front porch, a quiet exchange carried amidst the serene night air subdued at the unexpected whine of an opened screen door, and the petite figure of a blonde acquaintance stepped through, her feet stilled along the edge as the railing supported her slouching posture.

"Evelyn, hey, a-are you alright?" Glenn asked as he approached, fingers reached out to softly embrace her tense shoulder for comfort.

"Yeah…I'm fine," Evelyn choked as teeth grit the tender flesh of her bottom lip.

"I-I'll leave you two alone," Maggie announced as she marched inward, allowing the two their solitude.

"Ok thank you," Glenn shouted before his attention sought the rattled female before him, "What's wrong?" he wondered, dark eyes lowered to meet hers as eyebrows arched in concern.

"I told Rick I still had hope that his son will live, but that was a lie. I'm scared, I'm so scared that I can't save Carl. Rick and Lori are counting on me and I don't know what I'm going to do…" Evelyn confessed as the pressure that heavily burdened her slender shoulders had fractured an exuberant nature, unable to cope any longer, her words of doubt and fear slipped through with ease.

"But you're not alone in this right? I mean, Hershel is helping you," Glenn consoled.

"Yes, but he's a vet, not a surgeon, and I'm just a nurse, I have no idea what the hell I'm doing," Evelyn regretfully admitted as a single tear plummeted down her tanned cheek.

"Try to calm down, ok? You can do this. Rick and Lori have faith in you, and so does Hershel. What you said to Rick about hope, that wasn't a lie, you meant it, I know you did. This is huge, and I definitely don't blame you for being freaked out, but you're not giving yourself nearly as much credit you deserve," Glenn encouraged.

"You really think so?" Evelyn questioned with a small sniffle.

"Of course, of course I do!" Glenn eagerly stated.

"Thank you," Evelyn expressed, her gratitude for Glenn's support rewarded him with a grin as tears born from frustration were wiped away, "You're seriously the best right now!" she praised with a tiny laugh.

A given compliment and the sight of an uplifted spirit inspired by his own deeds caused a faint smile to tug at the corner of Glenn's lips, yet as his mouth opened speak, the loud noise of hastening footsteps headed straight for them had dissuaded his breath, and their attention wandered towards the front door.

"Evelyn, my dad needs you!" Maggie informed, her speech erupted the second she burst through the screen door.


	9. Entry 9: Return

**Entry 9: Return**

There lay truth in Glenn's words of merit, Evelyn hadn't lied. Hope may have faltered for an inkling moment when an overwhelming pressure fast became fodder for doubt, yet hope had not forsaken her, and her immediate rush inward without hesitation was proof of that. The threshold that inhibited death from preying upon a beating young heart had started to crumble, which left no time to rot in self-pity, only time to act. As an eager stride drove Evelyn to the crowded room, the unconscious boy was hoisted to a steel table, and a collection of medical tools were placed alongside him. During her absence, a decision had been made.

"I'm here Mr. Greene, is everything alright?" Evelyn questioned frantically.

"Put some gloves on Evelyn, this procedure begins now," Hershel firmly instructed.

With no moment spared, Evelyn stretched a thin layer of latex over every finger, her palms, and both wrists as the bulb of each lamp was swiftly ignited, their decorative shades beheaded to supply a clear vision for medically skilled hands. Deprived of vital equipment, the odds remained in death's favor, yet with all other options exercised to the verge of abuse, the three were coerced to begin regardless.

"Rick, Lori, ya may wanna step out," Hershel gently encouraged.

Albeit hesitant to leave their son, Rick and Lori granted the aged famer his request, yet before the couple could flee to a neighboring room, the harsh sputter of an engine was swiftly chased by a strange glimmer reflecting against the windowpane. A fool's optimism and laden curiosity drew the former officer to the nearest window, and with fabric curtains brushed aside, eyes of a pastel hue observed the antique truck follow path of the dirt driveway. A deep inhale bore the man's disbelief, and the rhythmic echo of weathered boots filled the silent air as Rick led his wife towards the entry door. Shane and Otis had arrived with all the supplies needed, their endeavor a success, and in his desperate cling to a final thread of hope, Rick refused to consider anything less.

"You stay here with him," Hershel directed Patricia and Evelyn before he too fled the enclosed area.

"Oh God…" Evelyn muttered under an exhaled breath as a prominent heartbeat pounded loudly in her ears. An olive stare anchored to an empty wall as the blonde struggled to eliminate the insecurity that afflicted trembling hands. She had performed under pressure countless times before, and she would do so again, despite being stripped of a setting she had long grown accustomed to. She would adapt in order to survive.

"If ya need to pray, now would be a good time," Patricia replied to Evelyn's hushed plea.

"So, is this the chance I asked for? This twisted series of events….but maybe this is a blessing in some sort of messed up disguise. Everything happens for a reason, right? At least that's what mom always used to say," the female assured herself as an internal voice soon begged for greater hands to graciously lend her support.

The abrupt sound of approaching footsteps tempted Evelyn's gaze forward, and a vacant doorway soon overflowed with those her familiar. As engorged packs were placed atop the bed, slender fingers uncovered every vital tool and device needed within, which coaxed a heavy sigh of relief from parted lips, yet the somber expressions worn by Rick, Lori and Hershel immediately gained her attention. A modest smile faded as elation was swiftly replaced with concern, and though she loathed to consider such possibilities, perhaps the poison that dusted the earth had infected Shane and Otis during their run. As bitter thoughts began to boil over, it was then that the hot headed male reappeared before green eyes, drenched in sweat as a hardened glare plagued his tense features. Intent on offering his support, an evident limp carried Shane into the small bedroom.

"A-are you alright?" Evelyn questioned in worry, eyes wide as she watched the damaged man approach.

"Yeah…yeah I'm fine," Shane assured with vigorous nods.

"I'm glad you're safe Shane, and thank you for all your hard work, this couldn't have come at a better time," Evelyn expressed, and although the relationship between the two started off on an unfavorable route, the young nurse respected and valued him as a fellow member of her group.

"Just save Carl, it's all I ask," he replied with a sigh.

With the room cleared and the IV bag and regulator set in place, an aged vision encompassed his two female attendants, and a slow yet firm nod informed Evelyn and Patricia the farmer was primed to begin the operation. Many long hours passed, hours spent in silence with only brief instructions vented from one ear to the next along whispered breaths. A small tear along a major artery was repaired first with the binding thread of a single stitch, and with internal bleeding no longer a menace, the daunting task of extracting all five remnants of a shattered bullet was next. The scent of iron lay thick in the stagnant air, the smell of fresh blood, it was nearly overwhelming. Any metal instruments Hershel desired, Patricia was quick to retrieve, and though careful to not cloud the light, a petite frame hovered close to her elder's side as vigilant eyes heeded every move, watching, learning, and even directing.

"I see the last fragment, it's half a centimeter to left and about two centimeters further down," Evelyn informed softly.

Though the vigor of youth had long since faded from an aged vision, a secondary guide offered the precision a delicate operation demanded, and with the final fragment pulled from the multiple layers of soft tissue, a threaded needle was carefully weaved in and out of the unconscious boy's tender flesh. Once the wound was fully closed and dressed with a veil of cotton gauze, a swift gather of vital signs confirmed Carl's blood pressure, heart rate, and temperature were all stable, which lured heavy sighs of relief from all in attendance. Finally, it was over.

The hour was late, and though the black of night still loomed, Evelyn knew daybreak would soon breach the darkness that blanketed the earth. With a towel in hand to erase the blood from scarlet painted wrists, Hershel headed for the porch to inform the worried parents of their son's current condition, it would be the good news they desperately craved. Blood soaked gloves were cast aside as Evelyn dropped her small figure to a nearby chair, her stiff posture reclined in seconds. The adrenaline that once fueled her through the many hours had calmed, and fatigue soon caught up to her. Overjoyed as she was that Carl would survive, the time spent on her feet that day had been far too long, her entire body ached, and delicate features winced in pain as her head fell back against the lacquered wood.

"Y'alright?" Patricia asked.

"Yeah, just tired…so tired…and ready touch face with my pillow again," Evelyn mumbled as an exaggerated yawn chased her words.

"Well, were finished now, so take a break. Ya did well, glad to have had ya with us," Patricia remarked as a tiny smile surfaced.

"Thank you, for all your help too," Evelyn responded with praise of her own as an arm lifted to shield tired eyes from the various lights that shined brightly within the small room.

The momentary silence that had settled between them was shattered as docile vocals stirred in a solemn tone, urging Patricia to accompany Hershel to a nearby room that would seclude them from the rest. A curious gaze trailed the two until their company was replaced with the eldest daughter Maggie, but as lips parted to greet the young brunette, Evelyn noticed her cheeks wore residue of fallen tears, causing her words to dwindle to a shallow breath.

"Here, some towels and some of my clothes you can borrow to replace yer bloody ones. There's a shower at the top of the stairs, use it, think you've earned it," Maggie stated as both arms extended to deliver a small pile of folded fabrics.

"Thank you, but…" Evelyn replied, yet soft vocals waned as a troubled stare drifted towards the sleeping child, and feared leaving him in the off chance something may go wrong during her absence.

"Don't worry 'bout him, my dad said he'll be fine," Maggie assured.

Sore muscles cringed in agony as a slow ascent over a mountain of stairs only prolonged a needless suffering, yet the reward that awaited beyond the peak was one she couldn't refuse. As steam billowed carelessly from the mouth of the showerhead, filth laden clothes were stripped away, and dainty toes unfurled along a porcelain base whilst fingers combed through long blonde locks heavy with moisture. A deep inhale filled her lungs with the soothing vapors of a once daily ritual, and the near forgotten sensation of a million heated droplets shattering against her naked flesh was nothing short of heaven. Freed from the layer of dirt, grime, and dried blood, a twist of the chrome valve resulted in the death of the water's flow. Reluctant as she was to end her blissful experience, Evelyn knew she couldn't be so selfish and use up the Greene's resources.

Dressed in cleaner garb, a noiseless step returned Evelyn to the lower level as a single hand tousled through her crown of damp hair, yet a peaceful aura was soon crushed as soft cries of a broken heart emerged from a nearby room. Feet stilled beside the open doorway of the kitchen as a startled gaze drifted inward to find Hershel, Rick, and Patricia, the countertop acting as a sturdy crutch for the woman as she wept. Suddenly, the realization struck her. Shane had returned, but he had returned alone. As a pale blue stare gradually lifted, the image of a petite blonde embraced by the surrounding shadows came into view, and as tense shoulders dropped, muted vocals carried a brief exchanged with the older man. When a subtle nod conveyed a silent agreement, the former officer strayed towards his newest group member.

"Sorry, I don't mean to pry," Evelyn quietly voiced.

"It's alright…it's Otis, he didn't make it," Rick regretfully informed.

"Oh my god…" she whispered as shock fast consumed her, and though she had anticipated such words, to have her suspicions emerge as bitter truths caused her stomach to twist in knots.

"Yeah, and Shane….he saw it happen, almost didn't make it out himself," Rick uttered in a remorseful tone.

"I…I can't even…." Evelyn began, yet her speech soon faded as images of her father's death flashed through her mind. The life they were now forced to live was nothing short of a nightmare.

"Hershel told me 'bout how ya helped him out," Rick mentioned in an attempt to steer the conversation towards a more positive light.

"I didn't do anything but watch really," Evelyn responded, a small laugh escaped her lungs in slight embarrassment, quick to belittle her involvement.

"Not accordin' to Hershel," Rick readily argued, "Thank you, really, I can't say it enough. When things were at their worst, ya didn't give up, even when I was almost ready to, and if it weren't for you, for Hershel and Patricia, Carl, he wouldn't have made it. Wish I could do somethin' for ya, but I'm afraid I don't have anythin' to give but mine and Lori's gratitude."

"That's more than enough, trust me. If Carl can recover and walk out of this alright, that's all the reward I need," Evelyn replied as a faint smile blossomed across her lips.

"Ya headed out?" Rick questioned as a curious gaze lowered to the medical pack and few pieces of clothing she cradled underarm.

"Yeah, I am," Evelyn answered.

"Lemme get that for ya, it's the least I could do," Rick offered.

"I appreciate that, but I got this, besides, I don't want you to push yourself, you gave two and a half units of blood in one day, most people who donate only give one unit every eight to ten weeks, so you've already done far more than you should have," Evelyn gently opposed.

"Look, I get that yer a nurse, and yer used to takin' care of everyone else, but I'm fine. Yer always worryin' 'bout everyone but yerself, just relax a little, let someone else take care of ya," he suggested.

"You're asking the near impossible here," Evelyn remarked in a sarcastic tone.

"Wish I wasn't," Rick commented with a faint chuckle.

"Alright, well, if you insist," she conceited with a sigh, unable to further deny the man his means of repayment, Evelyn entrusted Rick with the highly valued medical pack.

As Rick closely trailed his lead, a silence fell between them as a lax pace carried the pair to the enlarged vehicle parked nearby, and once reached, the trunk was elevated into the star brushed sky. Her blood and dirt smudged attire was promptly hurled inside with the oversized health pack quick to follow, and as the trunk was hauled downward by the strength of four hands, the metal effortlessly merged together, and a subtle slam resonated into the impenetrable darkness. With her possessions stowed in a place her familiar, Evelyn wandered towards the right side of her SUV, and then swung the rear door ajar.

"Don't tell me ya plan on sleepin' out here," Rick commented.

"Well, yeah," Evelyn replied with a shrug.

"I'll have Hershel find ya a spot somewhere inside, don't sleep out here alone. Come on, let's head back in," Rick encouraged.

"Okay," Evelyn agreed in a gentle voice as another smile quickly surfaced.

As the leader accompanied his follower to the safety within the quaint farmhouse, a place of rest was swiftly pieced together, and though apologies were aired, Evelyn assured the benevolent family she was more than grateful. The couch was more than comfortable, her body and mind relaxed on contact, and it was perhaps the closest she had come to laying atop a mattress in weeks. With the tender light of the silver moon her companion, and fatigue weighing heavily on her weary eyelids, Evelyn was easily lulled into a deep slumber.


	10. Entry 10: Burial

**Entry 10: Burial**

The distant Georgia ridgeline gave way to the genesis of a new day in a soft eruption of iridescent hues, which delicately painted the horizon as the face of the morning sun arose from a deep slumber. Few hours passed since the sociable blonde nestled her head against a plump pillow, the fatigue that had branched from the long hours spent without repose had ferried her into a sleep so profound, the various voices that elevated around her and the harsh slamming of the front door all but failed to wake her.

"She's still asleep Rick. Everyone else is already up and moving, shouldn't we wake her?" Lori asked her husband, her words carried on a quiet whisper.

"No, she had a long night, worked hard, she helped save our son's life, just let her be," Rick countered in a subdued speech.

With an arm draped across her forehead to deter the gleam of a bright young day, eyelashes fluttered rapidly as an escaped yawn greeted the morning. Slender fingers combed through a tangle of dirty blonde waves as Evelyn forced her small frame upward, yet as she lazily headed towards the entry door, the young female noticed an odd silence filled the surrounding air. As a quiet step whisked her passed the room where Carl lay in recovery, green eyes quickly caught sight of Rick and Lori seated within, yet all others remained ghosts to a near empty interior. With the screen door pushed gently aside, feet carried her across the porch as a curious gaze swept an untainted countryside, and the multiple bodies gathering rocks beneath a small crowd of nearby trees soon came into view.

"Mornin' sunshine," Shane sarcastically greeted once his fellow group member emerged from the Greene's home.

"Morning," she responded casually. In her late rise, Evelyn half expected some form of satire to befall her.

A momentary glance fast became a lingering stare as Evelyn took notice of an overt difference in the hot headed male, and in her effort to understand the reason behind Shane's unexpected change, eyebrows furrowed lightly against her brow as a baffled expression caused delicate features to twist.

"Awful lotta glares yer givin' me," Shane stated with a hardened gaze.

"Who's glaring?" Evelyn questioned in innocence.

"Got somethin' ya wanna say?" he asked, his head cocked as dark eyes remained fixed on the petite female alongside him.

"You mean besides how gnarly that haircut of yours is? No, not really," she answered as her native tongue laced spoken words with California slang.

"Yeah well, that lil' encounter last night got me to thinkin' the less those freaks got to grab onto, the easier I can get away, the higher the chance I got in survivn'," he explained as calloused fingers skimmed the surface where dark curls previously existed.

"Yeah, I heard about that…it's horrible what happened to you and poor Otis," she replied in remorse.

"Hey, 'bout what you heard at that church yesterday," he mentioned in a hasty change of subject, his volume low to prevent others from overhearing.

"Please just leave me out of this Shane, I don't want any part in it," Evelyn demanded, not wishing to sow trouble amidst a group she recently joined.

"Look, I just wanna make sure you ain't gonna go runnin' yer mouth off to anyone, this is neither the time nor place. Besides, I'd rather them hear it from me, got that?" Shane sternly contended, his teeth grit as a lone finger pointed towards her face.

"It's not my business to tell," the female assured.

"Glad to know ya got a brain in the pretty lil head a yers after all," he coldly commented before journeying through the emerald yard aid those collecting rocks.

Still drained from a long and arduous evening, Evelyn remained atop the porch, arms crossed loosely over her chest and a hip leaned against the railing for support as a tired vision struggled to keep focused. After a fleeting moment of solitude, calm blue skies bore the roaring hum of an engine, luring all eyes from their allotted task with ease. Intrigue coaxed Evelyn onto the dew laden grass as she and many others carefully studied the winding road that divided the farmland, and soon, a motorcycle guiding a flock of vehicles was birthed from rich golden fields. As large metal bodies swerved into the open mouth of the driveway, T-Dog rushed inside to inform Rick and Lori the remainder of their group had arrived, and when familiar faces emerged from parked vehicles, the former officer and his wife fled the interior of their newfound sanctuary, ready to welcome and reunite with the others after hours of forced separation.

"How is he?" Dale asked the couple.

"He'll pull through, thanks to Hershel, and his people," Lori answered with a nod of confidence as a grateful, yet reserved smile slowly blossomed across her face.

"And Shane and Evelyn, we would have lost Carl if it weren't for them," Rick added.

A meek smile graced the corner of Evelyn's pink lips as words of appreciation were generously aired from Rick's mouth, yet Shane simply maintained an impassive bearing as he continued to stand apart from those who knew him as family. With a large grin set upon his aged and white bearded jaw, Dale approached his leader, and embraced him firmly, relieved to see the man he trusted again, and overjoyed to learn the boy's near brush with death beget a positive outcome. Dale's actions were soon mirrored by Carol as outstretched arms wrapped around Lori, and gratitude for their safety floated along a whispered breath as she momentarily clung to the brunette in desperation.

"Glad to see you're well. You look utterly exhausted, but well," Andrea greeted Evelyn in a demure tone as a partial smile exposed white teeth.

"Thanks, and the same to you. You seem to be in slightly better spirits," Evelyn replied, and though she hadn't known them long, Evelyn gained security in having her companions all within reach. The group was whole again.

"I'm doing better now," Andrea admitted with a subtle nod.

With the many hands available, a tall monument fashioned entirely of field rock was built in honor of Otis, and though they lacked any remains to bury, the desire to pay tribute to their fallen friend and the life he sacrificed for another still burned brightly within fractured hearts. As the two separate families merged together by a cluster of lofty trees, heads bowed down as Hershel began to recite aloud a verse from the holy scripture of his leather bound bible.

"Praise be to him, our brother Otis, for his abundance of character, Otis, gave his life to save a child," the elder farmer voiced in a calm, yet saddened tenor that rose above the whistling songbirds and chanting summer insects that surrounded, "He died as he lived…in grace."

"Shane, will you speak for Otis?" Hershel encouraged, and though Shane initially declined, the tears that Patricia shed as she begged him to speak on behalf of her deceased lover brought the man forward. Stubborn as he was, Shane could never deny a mourning plea.

"When we were just 'bout done, we were down to pistols then, I was limpin', bad, we gotta save the boy, that's what he said. He gave me his backpack, he shoved me ahead, 'run,' he said, and when I looked back….if not for Otis, I never woulda made it out alive," Shane uttered in a humble manner, his gaze affixed to the tall grave before him as all ears attentively listened to him disclose the last moments he spent with Otis. Lies rolled from his tongue, though none were the wiser, and an exaggerated limp slowly carried him forward, "And that goes for Carl too, Otis, he saved us both," he said as he acquired a rock from the stomach of the rusted wheelbarrow, and then carefully placed it atop the enlarged pile, a final marker for the peak.

Once the burial service concluded, a lesser, yet willing bunch encircled the nose of the antique truck as numerous vocals conferred their pursuit of the missing girl. Three days had lapsed since Sophia's disappearance, and every hour that crept passed where she remained absent was a lowered chance of her survival, yet Rick stubbornly adhered to his promise and the trust Carol heavily placed in him. Carl awoke earlier that morning, and as he questioned his parents over his dear friend's wellbeing, the couple did something they greatly detested, Lori lied and claimed Sophia was safe, yet it was a lie that would evade unwanted stress in their recovering child. Rick held every intention to restore Sophia to her place amongst them, not simply for the sake of his son, but for Carol, and the rest of the group as well. They couldn't afford to lose another, especially one so young. As discussed plans were overheard from afar, intrigue and a strong desire to participate drove Evelyn to join the few as Maggie unfurled a large map of the county atop the curved surface of the hood.

"This explains the terrains, elevations, everything," Maggie informed.

"Now we can get this thing organized, grid the whole area and start searchin' in teams," Rick announced, though Hershel was quick to disapprove.

"Not you, not today, you gave two and a half units of blood, you wouldn't be hikin' five minutes in this heat before ya pass out," Hershel argued before Shane also received the limelight, "And yer ankle, push it now and you'll be laid up for a month."

"Guess it's just me, I'mma head back to the creek, work my way up," Daryl stated as he traced a finger along the predetermined route.

"Tomorrow then, we'll start doin' this right," Rick vowed.

Tensions roused when Shane mentioned the need for guns, and though many cherished comfort and protection with a steel barrel close at hand, Hershel immediately condemned the use of such weapons on his property. A serious tongue conveyed a clear message that no one was to brandish a firearm while treading his land. Shane respectfully opposed, yet Rick attested that as guests they would respect the elder man's rules. With fingers wrapped tight around a lacquered grip, Rick surrendered his trusted revolver, and though a bit hesitant, Shane also laid his pistol against the hood. An agreement finally surfaced when Rick urged that Dale's experience with a rifle would nourish a sense of safety amongst his people, and Hershel permitted the officer the use of a sole watchman.

"That stuff ya brought, got more antibiotics, bandages?" Maggie wondered.

"Just what you've seen," Andrea answered before her presence severed from the rest.

"I've got some pain meds, band aids, a few tools, and gauze left, but I'm starting to run low too," Evelyn responded.

"We're gonna need more medications then, we're runnin' short already. I should make a run into town, there's a pharmacy just a mile down the road," she proposed.

"See our man in the baseball cap, that's Glenn, our 'go to town' expert. I'd ask him along, just to be cautious," Rick suggested, which gained a slow nod of approval from both the father and the daughter.

"Need me to do anything? I could help Daryl look for Sophia," Evelyn questioned her leader, a hand rested along the delicate curve of her hip as gentle green eyes lifted to meet with a clear blue gaze that traced the beauty of the Georgia mountains.

"Daryl, he can handle himself out there, I'd prefer ya to stay close for now, and don't worry 'bout anythin', we've got plenty of help already. Ya worked hard last night, so just relax a little, take it easy," Rick encouraged, and though appreciation sprouted from her demonstrated enthusiasm, he feared the blonde being overworked by a drive that was far larger than her physical being.

"But I would feel so lazy with everyone else around me taking on all the workload, almost doesn't seem fair," she argued, though her opposing words bore an optimistic vocal as a faint smile emerged.

"And I can understand that, but ya look tired still, don't push yerself," he said as wandering eyes lowered and found home with the young female who accompanied him.

"I'll perk up more once I start moving around," the female assured as her lips carried the same smile.

"And ya recently gave blood," he further contested as a strong desire to keep his followers protected reigned over all else.

"It wasn't nearly as much as what you gave, and I'm used to running around nonstop, you know, nursely duties, and I DO feel fine, really," she retorted as a sigh pushed passed her cheeks, "You have other, far more important things going on that are worth your concern, please trust that I can take care of myself, I came all the way to Atlanta on my own, a bit of work in the hot sun is nothing in comparison. Besides, busy hands are happy hands, right?" she stated in her unwillingness to bend.

"So, that how ya manage? Distraction, keepin' busy to avoid thinkin' 'bout it all," he speculated.

"In a sense, yes…" she quietly confirmed.

"Alight, why don't ya lend Glenn a hand with settin' up camp? He'll be leavin' for a run soon, I'm sure he'd appreciate the help," Rick suggested as a hand lifted to adjust the sheriff hat seated proudly atop his head.

"No problem boss," she chirped, which charmed a tiny smirk from the man she called leader.

"And if ya start to feel worn out, just give yerself a breather," he urged.

"I will," she promised.

There were many new faces that surrounded, faces that were fast becoming her familiar, yet Rick was someone she found most comfort in. Though she was a stranger to him and his people, he welcomed her into his family regardless and treated her with compassion. He had a tender heart, much like her own, he was generous, morally sound, kind, and in a short time, Evelyn had already come to trust and respect him. Where she once fell lost and alone in a dead world, her sense of purpose had been rekindled. Rick wasn't simply her leader, but her savior as well.

As the two parted ways, relief befell Evelyn as she took shelter from the blistering sun amongst the shadows of tall trees. Slender fingers busied, and her mind was momentarily freed from excess stress and the torturous thought of death and survival as she drowned in the melody produced by a hundred insects poised on amber stalks. Her gaze lifted to find Glenn and T-Dog close by, and a smile chased words of greeting for the two now in her company.

"Here to set up your tent too?" Glenn asked as the he watched the blonde gather a slim pole from the ground below.

"Nope, don't have a tent, I'm just here to help you move things along, that's all," Evelyn replied.

"That's ok Evelyn, you really don't have to," said Glenn.

"It's alright, I insisted," she stated as she continued to assemble the disjointed pieces, with fragments of dirt accumulating under her fingernails.

"Ok, well if you don't have a tent, then where are you going to sleep?" Glenn wondered as he grabbed a pole adjacent to his feet, and connected it to the one in Evelyn's hands.

"Back seat of my SUV, same place I have been sleeping since this whole catastrophe started," she answered.

"Oh, that kinda sucks though," Glenn remarked.

"I'm used to it," Evelyn assured as another fraction of the skeleton came together.

"So uh, you helped save Carl, that's what Rick said anyway, and he's going to pull through," he mentioned.

"Yeah," Evelyn confirmed as his recognition coaxed a faint smirk to her mouth.

"I told you. I knew you could do it, and you did. Carl's going to live now thanks to you," the young Korean eagerly praised.

"Mr. Greene did all the work," Evelyn remarked subtly.

"So I'm going to go ahead and guess you're full of shit Evelyn," he responded, which instantly won a sudden burst of laughter from his companion, "Thought so," he responded with a smile, though their conversation abruptly ended as Maggie's sweet southern vocals cut through the humid summer air.

"Got a pharmacy run, you in?" Maggie asked Glenn, her gaze fixed firmly on him as she awaited a reply.

"Uhhh, s-sure?" Glenn answered, his words drawn out in surprise of the unexpected invitation.

"I'll saddle yer horse then," Maggie informed.

"Horse?" Glenn questioned as his attention sought Dale and Evelyn, yet the elder man could only shrug in response.

"Hope your riding skills are up to par cowboy," Evelyn commented with a smirk.


End file.
